Uzumaki Roots
by LilHaruko
Summary: After being away for many years a girl return to Konoha and helps Naruto regain his past. I suck at summarys... Takes place while Naruto is still a genin. Eventual NarutoxHinata.
1. Chapter 1: Hell to Handbasket

i do not own naruto or anything even related to them. cuz if i did naruto would marry hinata and sasuke would die a virgin. little complaining bastard.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She laid there bound and screaming. The last thing that she wanted to do was return to Konoha, yet they made her go anyway. That in itself was enough to drive her mad. Konoha held nothing but ghosts of her former happiness. To return would be like trying to go back in time; it just wasn't done.

"I'm not going."

She stared at her captors; her caregivers. One of the two men crouched near her head. "Why are you fighting this? Everyone knows you're a demon. All you have to do is go and get sealed." He was smirking at her. "Plus, we all know that the seal you have now won't hold for very long. That said," he brought out a kunai and placed it to her throat. "As you are now, no one would be against me killing you here and now." He pressed the kunai in slightly. "Or you can go get sealed and return to the village later."

They had a staring battle for a few moments. It ended with her giving in. He put away his small weapon and pulled her up. As soon as she was standing the other man didn't waste anytime pushing her toward their destination.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tsunade sat in her office sifting through many papers. A knock came at her door, "come in." She said flatly. The door opened to reveal the bound girl and her escorts. Tsunade put her papers aside. "You're late. I was under the impression that when asking for services, you be on time." The three of them walked forward. The man o the girl's left spoke first, "we would have, but she gave us a lot of trouble." Tsunade was in no mood today. She had already been 'visited' by Naruto twice, and the last thing she needed was some two-bit ninja telling her that some girl had held him up.

Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk; making everyone else in the room jump slightly. "If I had wanted an excuse I would have asked for one!" She snapped out quickly, making the men sweat slightly at her bold display. "Just give me your mission statement and get out." She said matter-of-factly. One of the men walked forward and handed her their mission statement. They cut the girls binds, leaving her alone in the room with Tsunade.

The girl stood there, awaiting whatever Tsunade had planned for her. Before reading the mission statement Tsunade took in the girl's appearance. The girl wore a long sleeve black shirt the had a patch of netting stretching from her neck to the beginning of her breasts. As for her lower half, she wore khaki colored shorts that hung loosely on her. The bottoms of her shorts had been rolled into cuffs. The girl also appeared to have some kind of paper seal attached to her front. Tsunade assumed she wore another like it on her back. Her hair was blonde and a majority of it was held in a clip; giving it a spiky appearance. With that done Tsunade began reading.

\\\\\\\\\

Requesting Town : Ogawa

Date Completed By : any

Mission :

We have reason to believe that the girl delivered with this statement is a demon. The girl came to us when she was small. She was given a seal to contain her chakra when she was six after she destroyed three buildings. Over time the seal has weakened. As a result we have added a temporary paper seal. The people of Ogawa ask that you either give her a proper seal to last for the rest of her life, or accept her into you village; we will not want her back in the latter situation.

Signed,

The People of Ogawa.

\\\\\\\\\\\

Tsunade looked up from the statement and shrugged. "So what's your name?" The girl shifted uncomfortably. Tsunade sighed and put down the statement. "Look, I'm going to need some information from you before I decide just what to do with you. Unless, you really do prefer being sealed and returned to your captors." The girl stared at the floor, "Tamago." Tsunade looked at her in a questioning manner. "It's my name. Tamago." Tsunade stared at her for a second before laughing wholeheartedly from behind her desk. Tamago slumped her shoulders as Tsunade laughed. Once she had finished laughing at the poor girl, she called for Shizune. Shizune quickly appeared and Tsunade gave her instructions to summon Kurenai.

Tamago twitched slightly at the name and Tsunade took note of it. Tsunade return to her questioning while they waited. "Do you have a last name?" Tamago shook her head. "Do you have any ninja training?" "Just the basic." Tsunade took out paper and began taking notes. Tamago began to get antsy and silently began to slip one hand behind her back; reaching for the seal on her back. "Do you remember anything from before being in Ogawa?" Tamago remained silent. Tsunade looked up at her to end her silence. At the same moment Tamago's hand wrapped around her back seal and Kurenai poofed in.

Then all hell broke loose.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

alright you guys that was chapter one. i hope you enjoyed it. i actually have chapter two written but i just need to type it. though if no one reviews then i dont really know if i should...

couple notes on the chapter:

Tamago: This is a pun/joke in the sense that tamago means egg in Japanese.

hopefully you guys do go and hate me for not having Naruto in the fic yet. don't worry though. he'll make an appearance soon

LilHaruko


	2. Chapter 2: Heedlessness

yet again i own nothing and therefore do not own naruto. however i do own some diet coke currently and am up for sharing XD.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tamago screamed as her chakra was released from the paper bonds that held it. It burned through, causing random tiles beneath her to become discolored in a circular fashion around her. Her nails grew and incisors grew with each pulse of the flaming red chakra that was quickly consuming the air around her. The front paper seal, long since burned from the overload of chakra, fluttered it's charred self over to the top of Tsunade's desk.

Kurenai, having only come by the order of the Hokage, was quickly startled and hopped into a position between the Hokage and the flaming red youth. She quickly got her wits about her and stealthily pulled out a kunai. Dropping into a defensive stance, she watched the chakra swirl around the girl meanicingly before dissipating around her.

Tamago opened eyes that she never knew she had closed to take in the world around her. Before stood a woman she didn't remember a moment ago. She stared the woman down wondering just what to do with her. Rather than try and form a plan she simply decided to fall back on the same plan she always did, instinct. "I won't be sealed again." Perfect, she would leave the ball in their court, leaving her to rely on her instinct. Brilliant. Simply Brilliant.

Tsunade leaned back and relaxed in her chair, sighing as she pushed it out slightly. Watching intently Tamago put herself on guard. Tsunade stood and walked calmly around her desk, all the while watching her. She stopped beside Kurenai and looked her over yet again.

Crap. She hadn't planned for this. People were supposed to hate her and try to keep her away. The fact that the woman didn't take to her brazen denial of authority could only mean one of two things. One, she had the patience of a saint. Two, that she had practice with someone just as bad as her. Either one as in no way in her favor. Tamago watched silently as the ball she had thrown deflated in Tsunade's court.

Tsunade tilted her head slightly, "Kurenai, you can relax." She stepped forward, approaching the ball of confusion known as Tamago. "I promise not to touch you if you simply show me the seal they placed on you. Chances are, the stupid idiots of Ogawa gave you a crappy seal and they simply don't know how to fix it." She stopped a few feet from her.

Tamago smirked slightly. Both the words 'stupid' and 'Ogawa' sounded wonderful in a sentence together. This woman was speaking her language and she knew it. She remained conflicted on showing the woman her seal though. She didn't know the woman at all, how was she supposed to simply believe the promise of a woman she just met. A woman that, in her own right, was supposed to seal her no less. Yet, at the same time she was the Hokage. So the title gave her a sense of honor and dignity that came with the position.

Tsunade watched as Tamago visibly relaxed before her. "You promised." It was meant to have strength but Tsunade could hear the childish worry in Tamago's voice. In response Tsunade nodded and watched as the girl fumbled with the bottom hem of her shirt. She raised it slightly and was given a slight glimpse of the seal on her stomach.

Tamago could see the wheels turning in Tsunade's mind. "I see. Those Idiots." She watched as Tsunade took a step closer. She wasn't about to have the promise compromised and backed up a step. Tsunade paused and took a step forward again, and Tamago responded with a back step of her own. She watched as Tsunade stopped and sighed. "Alright. Fine. But know that you're going to have to come back eventually." Like hell she'd be back. She didn't even want to come back in the first place let alone coming back of her own free will.

Tsunade saw the skeptical look spread across Tamago's face. "The seal they gave you isn't right for you. They made it for a child, and seeing as how you are quickly becoming an adult the seal is reacting. If you don't get it fixed it could affect your chakra control. In a worse case scenario it could hold in the form of constricting your chakra pathways. Thereby causing your excess chakra to spill out from random points throughout your body." Tsunade tilted her head back slightly, "Kurenai."

Tamago stood in disbelief before the women. There was no way she could have spoken the truth. Granted the people were idiots, but death? And a horrible death at that. She hadn't really expected to see something like that in her future. She vaguely heard Kurenai respond to Tsunade's request as her mind mulled over the thought of chakra exiting her body in random places.

Tsunade looked over her shoulder back at Kurenai. "There's space at your house is there not?" Kurenai blinked a few times before starting to make a response against Tsunade. The Hokage beat her to it however, "consider it a mission." Kurenai sighed behind her. "Fine. I understand."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto hadn't been home in quite awhile. The last mission he had had with Kakashi and Sakura had drained him both physically and mentally as he drug himself home. A good long rest was just what he needed right now. That and a gigantic cup of ramen. He chuckled slightly in his sleepy haze. As he had always thought, there was always two things fundamentally wrong with ramen. One, the three minute wait while it cooked. Two, that there was an end to the rameny goodness. He sighed as he entered his apartment. Everything was in a state of disarray; just as he had left it. He smiled and shut the door.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After random amounts of paperwork and three, no four arguments, Kurenai finally welcomed Tamago to her house. It was a simple house in it's own right. Nothing too fancy or out of the ordinary. If you consider a single grown woman living in a family sized house not out of the ordinary of course. There were four bedrooms, and two bathrooms; one of which had a huge bathtub. The living room had a t.v. that had the bar screen, displayed when stations go off-line late at night, burned into the screen. To add insult to injury there were cans of some liquid splayed throughout the living room.

Kurenai showed her to one of the rooms. "Here. It's a little dirty right now but we can clean it up a bit tomorrow and It'll be fine." Kurenai turned the handle to open the door, only to find it stuck. "Damn door." she said, pushing harder. The door gave way suddenly, throwing Kurenai into the dusty room. Coughing she moved to the only window in the room and opened it. A light breeze came through the window; picking up stray pieces of dust and moving them about the room. Coughing slightly Tamago entered the room. She looked around seeing fine wood flooring beneath the layer of dust. Apparently kurenai wasn't one for house keeping. She smiled lightly at the thought and looked around the room more. From the door there was a bed to the right, and window before her, a desk and closet to her left.

Kurenai sighed looking at the bed and walked towards her. "I'll go get you some clean blankets and whatnot." With that she disappeared down the hallway. Tamago sighed at her situation. She drug her feet over to the desk and sat down in the wooden desk chair. Stopping for a moment she took in her situation. This was familiar. This desk was familiar. Sure it was a simple make, yet there was something more. There was ...something. She racked her brain trying to think. She heard Kurenai's steps down the hall. they were stopping everyone and then. Tamago licked her lips as she thoughts. She was close, but close to what she wasn't sure.

She closed her eyes and tried in vain to calm herself. 'There was something under...? Yes, definitely under!' Her hand flew under the desk and sought out searching under the desk. She felt as there was a slight difference to the desk in one portion. The desk was flat underneath yet there was one portion that had a different grain and texture to it. She pressed it slightly and felt it slide a little to the right. She pushed it open towards the right and felt a paper fall into her hand. Quickly she brought it above the desk and looked at the folded piece of paper. She heard Kurenai almost to the door as she unfolded it. Looking at it she instantly knew why she thought the desk was familiar. The picture was a child's drawing of a man, a large pregnant woman, and a little girl. She began to cry slightly looking at the picture. And that was how Kurenai found her. Sitting at the desk, crying over a picture with the name Tamago scribbled in the lower left hand corner.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

omg that took forever to write. i hope you guys enjoyed the long chapter though. because i know i enjoyed writing it. now please for the love od all that is holy, review.

LilHaruko


	3. Chapter 3: Household

holy crap! w00t two new reviews! considering that naruto himself has made an appearance worth a whole paragraph, im glad i even got one. also keep in mind people that the hinataxnaruto is a way down the road. i plan on making this long. so if ur in for the long haul, or enjoy the fic in anyway shape or form, review. for the love of god, review.

disclamer-mabaubber : not of the owning of the anime of the naruto. i am in the owning of the character of the Tamago however.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto walked to his room throwing his stuff around the apartment like he always did. Once to his room he pulled off his orange outfit and collapsed onto his bed. Sighing he rolled over and grabbed his sleeping hat and put it on. He laid back once again; pulling his blankets over his loosely. Just as we was about to drift blissfully to a lovely probably having to do with him and sakura, he found himself standing before the Kyuubi's cage. He watched as mist bellowed forth from his mouth from beyond the cage. His red eyes piercing deep into the youth. "Get up." The Kyuubi's command came sternly to Naruto's ears. "Ehhhhhh?" Naruto dropped into a complainer's pose. "I just got home from a two week mission. I'm tired." His whiny tone stung the Kyuubi's sensitive ears. "SHUT UP! And get up!" The Kyuubi stalked towards the front of his cage, all the while staring deeply into Naruto.

"There's something I want to show you."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kurenai walked into the room peeking sideways around a tower of blankets, towels, and clothing. She saw that Tamago was looking at something while walking across the room and placing the pile on the floor beside the desk. "I'm sorry ahead of time for the clothes. I didn't know your size so I got a bunch a random things." She said as she smiled slightly scratching the back of her head slightly. She noticed that Tamago was looking at something and leaned over her slightly reaching for the paper. "What do you have there?" She said as she pulled the paper out of Tamago's limp fingers. She looked over the picture before clenching her mouth tightly. "Where did you find this?" Tamago didn't answer her and she cried slightly. "Y-you shouldn't go through other people's things!" Kurenai had meant it to sound strong yet the stutter in the beginning gave away her true feelings.

Tamago stood quickly pushing the chair violently across the room. "Other people's things?" She slammed her hands down on the desk before her. Turning to Kurenai she ripped the paper from her hands. She held the paper before Kurenai's face and looked at her angrily as tears cascaded down her face. "This is mine! I drew this!" Tamago turned quickly throwing the paper down onto the desk. She didn't want this. This was the exact reason why she hadn't wanted to return. She have to remember the ghosts of her past; her family, her house, her mistakes. She ran towards the open window and jumped out of the room leaving Kurenai standing dumbfounded, staring at the picture. She hint the ground in a sprint and jumped over the back fence disappearing quickly among the urban jungle.

"Tama-Chan?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto finished slipping on his jacket as he felt the demon itching at the back of his mind. '"I know, I know I'm going already." He smirked slightly as as he adjusted his jacket a bit. "Psh I'd like to see you try." He laughed slightly as he left his apartment. He stood for a moment listening to the fox within him before running of down the street.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tamago ran as fast as she could. She didn't care where so long as it was any where but here. She leaned into her pace and the world became a slight blur as she sped by shops and people. When she finally did stop she found herself atop the Hokage monument. She looked down over Konoha with a calculating gaze. No, she wouldn't stay here. She would leave, the Hokage's warning be damned. She said her last silent goodbye as she turned to run through the forest atop the gigantic cliff. Her route was blocked however by a boy with blonde hair, blues eyes, and whiskers.

Naruto.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

well now hopefully you guys enjoyed that one. sorry this chapter was so short. I actually wrote this while being sick... so please pardon part if they seem stupid. and if anyone cares, it's bronchitis. w00t lung juice.

LilHaruko


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

teehee i have returned yet again to cause mass destruction!

disclaimer: see chapter 3

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kurenai stood mulling over the information that had been dropped into her lap. She had thought the girl looked familiar but had associated it to her looking similar to Naruto in general. She had not thought that the angry blonde girl, that had jumped out her window, was the same as the smiling toddler that drew the picture laying atop the desk. She walked over to the desk and stared at the picture starting to tear up slightly. She ran her right hand over the pregnant woman in the picture.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Both tens simply looked at each other as wind whipped around them slowly. Naruto was the first to break the awkward silence. "Do you need help or something? Cuz I've never seen you around Konoha before." He brought his hands behind his head as he smiled wide. Tamago stood facing him in disbelief. He took her silence as a 'yes' and started walking towards her slowly. "Ne, then I'll take you to Old Woman Tsunade." Naruto stopped walking and turned his head to the side slightly. "Eh? What's wrong?" Tamago looked at him in shock as she finally recognized the chakra that poured out of him slightly. "Kyuubi." It came just above a whisper from her lips but Naruto caught it. In his moment of mental shock Kyuubi forced his way to the front of Naruto's mind, trying in vain to control him. Naruto screamed as chakra swirled around him causing his nails, incisors, and whiskers to lengthen. The swirling chakra subsided eventually as Naruto fell to his knees panting heavily. His appearance had returned back to normal as he looked up at her. She shook her head lightly as she turned to run, yet again, from her problems. Naruto appeared in front of her quickly staring at her intently. She turned yet again and he grabbed her arm. She tried to escape from his hold but stopped when she felt kyuubi's chakra begin to seep out around his hand. "Who are you?" It came out huskily, as though he had been having an argument with someone. She stared blankly at the ground before her.

"Tamago Uzumaki"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Looking to the window Kurenai decided it was time to go and retrieve Tamago from wherever she had run off to. She jumped out the window as well and began running off in the same direction she had last seen her run off in. She stopped suddenly as she felt a peak in chakra radiating from the Hokage Monument. Looking in that direction she couldn't see much, but decided that that must be where Tamago was. She quickly ran to where the chakra was emanating from. After a few moments she dropped in beside the two teens, seeing that Naruto had a hold on Tamago's arm.

Naruto let go of her arm and looked at the ground. Tamago turned around slightly as she and Kurenai held their breath for whatever he may do. Needless to say he did the only thing neither of them had thought he would do, he tackled Tamago. "Uzumaki? ne, ne, are there more Uzumakis? Where have you been this whole time?" Both his tackle and his barrage of questions left Tamago's head spinning slightly. Sighing Kurenai walked over to pull Naruto off of Tamago. Once relieving the girl of Naruto she watched as Tamago sat up rubbing the back of her head.

"Geeze that hurt..." Tamago closed her eyes as she willed her head to stop pounding from hitting it on the ground. She vaguely heard an argument going on between the boy from before and Kurenai. She stood and looked at the scene before her and laughed slightly to herself. Kurenai stood arguing with the boy over tackling people without warning. She smiled as she made a mental note that he was good at getting rises out of people.

Naruto pushed his way passed Kurenai has she huffed behind him. "ne, are there anymore Uzumakis?" He smiled as he asked cheerfully. Tamago lost her smile as she shook her head. "Not that I know of." He brought his hands behind his head as his smile grew even wider. "In that case, we've got to stick together!" He stuck out his hand happily. "Naruto Uzumaki at your service!"

Tamago had barely a second to process the new information before passing out completely.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

alright this chapter was shorter than i had expected it would be. sorry but i just cant seem to focus for very long. I found out yesterday that my brochitis turned into pneumonia so it sucks monkey nuts... there are a few things i would like to address in this chapter though incase there are questions...

1) Old Woman Tsunade comment - In the japanese anime, and in the manga in general, Naruto does not call Tsunade Hokage. He calls her Tsunade-baachan. Translated this can mean either 'aunty tsunade' or 'old woman tsunade' depending on how long you make the 'aa' sound in 'ba'. most times he chooses 'old woman tsunade' however. especially to her face.

2)Kyuubi - i know kyuubi cannot control naruto. Yet i thought he still might try if there was something he wanted to do or say...

3)""Who are you ... argument with someone." - this may seem confusing considering that naruto suddenly became angry. For the sake of the story i chose to only reveal Tamago's inner thoughts. so as a result anything that is said between naruto and the kyuubi is between them. see the previous chapter for a better example.

4)Tamago passing out - . dude... she's in a town that gives her stressed, forced to go to a home she doesn't want to be in, hits her head, and then finds Naruto. fainting is the least of it... she totally shoulda exploded.

anyways... please review.

LilHaruko


	5. Chapter 5: Hugs and Hushes

im back again. im letting you all know now that if this chapter is indeed short it aint my fault. :coughs and sputters before taking an inhale from an inhaler: but i must say i do enjoy writing.

Disclaimer: Naruto don't own.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tamago woke up groggily in one of Konoha's hospital beds. An early morning sun was shinning itself through a window to her left. Hearing a noise to her left she turned and laid eyes on a sleeping Kurenai. Kurenai shifted lightly in her sleep as she sat in a chair next to the window. She began to wonder just ho long Kurenai had been sitting there, and why she was sitting there. She didn't have to worry too much longer as Kurenai slowly began to awake; blinking slightly. She watched as Kurenai smiled upon their eyes meeting. Kurenai yawned and stood, stretching all the while.

Kurenai walked over and put her hand on Tamago's forehead. "Much better." She said smiling down at her. Tamago blinked up at her questioning in her mind as to what the hell she was talking about. Kurenai turned and went back to the window to fetch the chair she had been sleeping in. She picked it up and brought it next to the bed. "What's the last thing you remember?" She said as she sat beside the bed; at eye level with Tamago.

She closed her eyes as she went over the most recent memories. "Hokage, you, then the monument, then..." She paused as a jumble of memories tore though her mind. Kurenai sat beside her waiting patiently for her to sort though it all. Tamago suddenly shot up in bed. "Naruto." Tamago stared down at her blanket. "He, he..." Tears started to brim her eyes as she smiled slightly. "They said he was dead." She sniffled slightly as he face began to convey anger. "That old man looked me in the eyes and said he was dead." Kurenai closed her eyes and slightly rubbed her right temple. "So you remember then? What happened when you were four?" Tamago's head whipped and looked at her. "How could I not? It was my fault! Everything was my fault!" She was screaming but she didn't care.

Kurenai stood silently and sat on the bed. Tamago closed her eyes tightly and balled the blankets in her hands. "They'd still be alive. Papa and -" She didn't get to finish as Kurenai pulled her into a tight hug. Kurenai broke the hgu and looked down at her. "Nothing was your fault. It was all just a horrible misunderstanding." It came out tenderly from kurenai as she wiped a stray tear. "So no worries. You have Naruto now, and you'd be surprised how much like your dad he is." Tamago wiped what was left of her tears and she sniffled. "He even aspires to become Hokage." Tamago chuckled slightly. "It's in his blood." Tamago said softly. They both enjoyed a moment of soft laughter before there was a knock at the door.

A few moments after knocking Tsunade walked in, shutting the door softly behind her. "Are you feeling better?" Tsunade asked as she walked over to inspect her patient. Tamago nodded. "That's good to hear." Tsunade pushed her back onto the bed and began pulling up her shirt softly. Tamago protested slightly. "I have to check. You passed out from mental strain that caused your chakra to surge. I had to alter your seal in order for you not to die." Tamago squirmed again the hand that Tsunade kept on her chest. She began to wonder she why she couldn't move when it appeared this woman wasn't doing anything but laying her hand on her chest. Tsunade ran her fingers over certain portions of the seal with her right hand before putting her shirt back the way she found it. "All clear." Tsunade looked at Kurenai smiling. "I'll go tell them she's leaving." Tsunade looked back at Tamago. "Naruto's been bothering me non stop to see you. I told him to wait at Kurenai's so be prepared." Tsunade turned on her heel and walked out with the same grace she walked in with.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kurenai led her out of the hospital and down the street towards her house. Tamago watched the people around her as they all seemed to be whispering silently to each other. She knew damn well there were only a handful of blonde haired people in their village. And seeing as how she was a new face she knew what they were all talking about. A few times she heard people whispering she shot them glances. Kurenai caught her a few of the times and slowed her pace to match Tamago's. "You shouldn't pay them any mind. They're just idiots that don't know what it's like to carry a burden." Kurenai gave her a soft smile before leading again.

They didn't walk much further before there was a girls voice screaming out 'Kurenai-sensei' from the crowd of passerbys around them. Kurenai stopped walking and welcomed the girl ahead of them. Tamago stopped beside Kurenai and watched as the girl stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her. Finding this odd, Tamago cocked an eyebrow slightly. The girl smiled weakly before looking at Kurenai. "I-I was shopping and wondered i-if you would care to join me." Tamago registered the stutter as a lack of confidence and listened on as Kurenai responded. "i have to get her home actually. Oh!" Kurenai turned to Tamago. "Tamago this is Hinata. She's from the team of genin I'm currently looking over." Tamago watched as Hinata bowed formally saying her hellos. Kurenai posed a question in her eyes to Tamago. Tamago responded with an uncaring look. Kurenai smiled slightly and looked back to Hinata. "Hinata, this is Tamago. She's Naruto's older sister."

At the mention of Naruto's name Hinata immediately turned a shade of pink. Tamago watched this smirking all the while wondering if he knew. At least she'd have something to tease him about eventually. She watched as Hinata bowed again. "I-i-it's n-nice to meet y-you." Her smirk turned into a cheshire grin. Oh she was gonna tease him the moment she could. After her bow Kurenai spoke again. "Please tell Shino and Kiba that there will be training tomorrow. Same time as always." Hinata nodded before saying her goodbyes and running off again.

The two of them continued home, all the while Kurenai leading. Eventually they came to the house and saw Kurenai pause in front of it. She watched as Kurenai twitched an eyebrow slightly as she looked at the front porch. Wondering what she was looking at, She followed her glance. There, upon the porch, laid Naruto. Around him were many empty instant ramen cups and milk cartons. He snored lightly as Kurenai walked over sighing slightly. She stepped over him and unlocked the door. After walking in halfway she turned back to Tamago. "Come on he'll wake up at some point." Tamago nodded before following Kurenai into the house.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

lol i figured i should add a lil Hinata in here at least. :) ya know i have the story already plotted in my head for the most part. And i think the most scariest part is that i think i've created something that works very seamlessly with the series. which is really scary. ...

notes for this chapter

1) Kurenai-sensei - granted i know most of you know this but... sensei in the normal japanese context means anything from teacher, to he who was born before me. in this sense it means teacher. yet writing Teacher Kurenai just sounds stupid to me. So i left the sensei.

i guess there was only one this chapter... :P oh well. i got so much planned in this story...gonna make myself go bonkers... hehehe

review! it fuels literary fires!

LilHaruko


	6. Chapter 6: Past

yoness againness. XD this time i thought i'd give all my reviewers a moment of happiness before the next chapter. if you havent reviewed then feel free to scroll down to the '\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\' design sign. :) well now onto reviews.

hinatauzumakimi3 - good lordy girl you've been reviewing since the start! all i can say is thank yee very much for it. and considering that you like Hinata i think you should email me sometime and we could chat. Or perhaps you could play as a beta reader for me if you so wished.

Calundann - Thankyou for taking note of the longer chapters. currently that's my biggest vice in writing. I just can't seem to get the chapters long enough.

Dragon Man 180 - yet another loverly guy thats been there since the beginning. I think the greatest thing about having your review each time is you tell me what you're assuming is going to happen next. Although it might seem like thats no big deal, but it actually helps to tell me if im doing my job correctly as a writer. Because it tells me how much information I've let leak to the reader. :D

fikzy555 - omg, from day one you've confused the heck outta me! you keep telling me to review soon. lol. no worries though because i know what you mean. reviewing is what readers do :P updateing is what writers do. XD

narutogirl14 - ... where did you go... you reviewed once then you left... T.T you even said it was cool...

so thats all the reviewers! if you wish your name was here, THEN REVIEW!

disclaimer : me + poor at drawing -equals- not owning naruto

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tamago shut the door softly as she watched Kurenai enter the kitchen. She heard her sift through cupboards before placing something on the stove. Kurenai returned smiling slightly. "You wanna take a bath?" Tamago's eyes widened slightly as she thought about taking a bath with the woman before her. Kurenai laughed slightly before waving her hands in front of her a bit. "No, no not with me." Kurenai smiled yet again as Tamago stared at her for a moment before nodding slightly. Kurenai showed her to the bathroom before running off to get her a new pair of clothes.

Tamago quickly took off her clothing and laid it in a heap next to the inner bathroom door. Grabbing a towel she let herself into the inner bathroom. She slowly began to wash her body as she began to mull over the events of her past.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ - flashback sequence - Tamago 3

Tamago screamed as she threw a tantrum. "No! no no no no no! You can't take him! He's mine! Give me foxy back!" She screamed louder as she watched her father take her fox. Her mother held her tight so she couldn't follow. She vaguely heard her mother trying to calm her down but she wasn't listening. They had come on a family trip, so they had said. Yet here they were taking her pet away. It was wrong.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

There was a sudden knock at the door as she was pulled out of her memories. "I brought you an extra change of clothes. Feel free to use them while I wash your others. Take as much time as you need." Kurenai's voice came calm from the other side of the door. Tamago smiled lightly. "Thank you." She heard Kurenai walk off and shut the other door. She finished washing herself and proceeded to enter the bath. She sat for awhile before her memories caught up with her once again.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ - flashback sequence - Tamago 4

Her mother had been in labor for many hours as she waited just outside her room. Her mother had insisted that she give birth at home away from the leering eyes of the hospital. Of course her father had asked the Third Hokage to be her midwife. A few hours ago she had heard crashes and screaming people outside and had tried to leave but the Third forbade her. He stated that it was nothing she had to see and made her sit before him while they waited for her mother to be properly ready for delivery.

She began to feel antsy as the noises outside grew louder. A scream from her mother alerted the Third to a need of his presence as he left Tamago alone in the living room. The noise outside took on a louder pitch and drew her attention away from the room her mother was in. She walked to the window as she felt the house shake slightly. She wanted to know what was going on outside desperately. Looking out the window she laid eyes on the Kyuubi. Erected tall, seething and foaming at the mouth, as his tails whipped around him; smashing all that was around him.

"Foxy?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

She was broken yet again from her thoughts as she heard arguing at the door. She sighed as she dunked herself once more under the warm water before leaving the bath completely. As she walked to the door she looked down and ran a hand over her new seal. She could feel the cage that most of her chakra was now seated in. It felt different then the previous one she had had. The first one felt like a cage, this one on the other hand felt almost elastic. As though it was supposed to grow with her. Part of that knowledge made her happy; knowing shed never need a new seal. Yet sad at the fact that she would be sealed for the entirety of her life.

The arguing outside grew larger and she sighed again. She dried off and walked into the outer portion of the bathroom as she changed into other clothes. Kurenai had left her a netted top, a tank top, and cargo capris; all black. She thanked Kurenai silently for not giving her something of crazy colors. Slipping them on quickly she left the bathroom only to find Kurenai and Naruto arguing over why he couldn't barge into the bathroom and talk to her.

Tamago cleared her throat slightly as they immediately turned to look at her. Naruto instantly smiled as he started a barrage of questioning. "Ne, ne, how old are you? How come you weren't in Konoha? Where have-" He was silenced suddenly by a smack to the back of his head by Kurenai. Tamago laughed slightly as she imagined that that was the least of what the woman wanted to do by the way she looked. She had taken a long bath and mentally put money on the fact that Naruto had done nothing less than torment the poor woman with questioning.

Naruto instantly became angry as one hand flew to the back of his head; rubbing it softly. "What the hell was that for? You stupid old hag!" He screamed it in Kurenai's face as he continued to rub his head lightly. Kurenai's hands flew to her hips as she glared down at him. "You should be more considerate! Ask one question at a time!" Naruto turn up his nose at her instructions. Tamago began to laugh as she watched them argue on.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After many more arguments, complete with Naruto convincing Kurenai to let him stay the night, the night waned on. Tamago eventually found herself back in the room that had started all of this. Kurenai had cleaned it while she was in the hospital and she found that fact incredibly refreshing. She had never wanted to clean the room in the first place. Kurenai had taken the liberty to frame the picture she had found and had placed it on the wall next to her bed. At first Tamago was angry that she had done that. The picture was a personal one and she had never meant for it to be on display in the first place. Yet the longer it hung there, the more she grew attached to it. She resolved to keeping it up as she went over the curves and scattered lines of the picture. Staring at it she involuntarily remembered the day she drew it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ flashback sequence - Tamago 3

She laid out on her stomach as she drew her father and her standing side by side. Her mother had just told her that they would be expecting a baby and she wanted to draw it. Her mother sat at the living room table entertaining a lady as her son sat beside her. The boy stood quietly and walked over to where she was on the floor. "What are you doing?" The boy wasn't much older than herself, perhaps older by a year at the most. "I'm drawin" She smiled up at him as she responded. "Of what?" He kneeled beside her as he looked over her picture. "Our family. Mommy's gonna have a baby and I wanna draw us all." She smiled as she started to draw her mother. He looked at her slightly in surprise. "But your mom isn't big. Are you sure?" She nodded fervently to his question. "She told me today."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tamago laid there as she stared at the ceiling. She felt tears spill out of the edges of her eyes silently as the image of her mother stayed clear in her mind for a moment longer. Wiping her face dry she rolled over with her back to the picture and fell asleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

well thats it for the night. hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I also hope i havent reveled too much too soon. :D

chapter notes :

1) bathroom - i decided to make the bathroom in the house a japanese style bath. At least i'm assuming its a japanese style bath. As far as i can tell there is a room just before entering the bath that normally has a washing machine in it for washing your clothes right after you take them off. hopefully i got the setup correct. if not then would someone please email or review with the correct stuff. thanx

only one yet again. -.-;; unless someone decides to review with a question. in which case i will be adding a new thing on this chapter. :D

review! XD

LilHaruko


	7. Chapter 7: Brunch

blah!

disclaimer - o.o omg i don't own Naruto. I know it's a shock to you, but please try to understand. :D

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tamago was jarred slightly from her sleep by Naruto shaking her slightly. "Ne, there's nothing to eat here. Wake up and we can go get some ramen." Tamago groggily sat up. She silently wondered where he got all his energy as he gave her a wide smile. She groaned slightly as she rubbed her eyes softly; getting the sleep out of them. Looking to the desk she saw that Kurenai had left her her clothes; they were folded neatly. She pulled the blankets off and looked to Naruto. "Is Kurenai still here?" She crossed the room and picked up her change of clothes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him shake his head. "Naw, she went to train her team." At the mention of her team she was given a mental image of a blushing white eyed girl. Her name was Hinata if she remembered correctly.

Tamago instantly turned around holding her clothes to her chest. "Whose Hinata?" Naruto turned his head slightly. "Hinata?" There was a pause while he thought. "Oh! Hinata! She's one of Kurenai's genin. She's really strong! Though she seems kinda weird..." He looked down slightly as he mulled over the 'weird' comment. Tamago smirked slightly. "Weird?" He brought his attention back to her. "Yeah, she's always turning red and fainting." She laughed at his comment as she instantly realized that he had no clue of the girl's admiration. He started laughing as well; thinking Tamago was laughing at his comment. "Yeah, there was this one time when I was in the hospital. She walked in and I screamed in her face on accident. She screamed so loud and head butted me. I was out for a few minutes after that." Tamago laughed even harder and silently wished she could have seen that happen.

After a few minutes of mutual laughter Tamago shooed him out of the room so that she could change. She could hear him on the other side of the door asking her questions yet again. "So how old are you?" It came muffled slightly from the other side of the door as she pulled her shirt down over her body. "Sixteen." She said as she shook out her shorts. "Where were you this whole time?" He asked as she pulled off the capris Kurenai had given her. "A little town called Ogawa. They didn't like me very much." Pulling on her pants she turned to the door and opened it. Naruto fell back slightly as he had been leaning on the door while he was asking the questions. He caught himself before he fell and turned to her smiling.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After a short walk to the ramen bar they sat ordering a couple rounds. Naruto conceded to paying seeing as how Tamago didn't have any money. He told her to consider it a welcome home present. She smiled at the thought that there was someone to give her such a thing. His questions started up again shortly after receiving their first bowls of ramen. "So why were you in Ogawa and not here?" He question came out between a mouthful of noodles. She thought for a moment trying to find a suitable answer. "The Kyuubi attacked and I got lost. I wandered for awhile and ended up there." She stared down at her bowl for a moment as she thought about that day. In her haze she picked up the chakra of a person watching them.

Whoever they were they were trying to lower if not hide their presence. Yet the method they were choosing was far from the person's natural attempt. It left the person even more exposed. Tamago looked to the ramen bar man and asked nicely if there was a bathroom that she could uses nearby. He laughed kindly and instructed her how to find it around the back of the store. She thanked him softly and told Naruto shed be right back.

She left silently looking for whoever had been watching them. She had just found her brother and wasn't about to let any harm come to him; even if whatever it was, was his fault. She went quietly to the bathroom; knowing shed arise suspicion if she didn't. Once in the bathroom she searched yet for the person, this time using chakra more than anything. She found that the person had returned to watching Naruto. She sighed a slight bought of relief at the thought that they weren't after her. She proceeded to mask her chakra before exiting the bathroom again.

She found the person standing just to the edge of the ramen stand. She came up silently on the person and put her hand on their shoulder. The girl squeaked suddenly and turned around shocked out of her mind. Tamago laughed in her mind as a scared whit-less Hinata stood before her. "A-a- I i-i" Tamago watched as she started to shake slightly from having been caught. "You know you could always join us. I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind paying." At the mention of Naruto's name Hinata became flushed and began to play with the edge of her jacket. Tamago sighed slightly as she grabbed Hinata's hand and drug her into the ramen stand. "Oi! Naruto! Hinata wanted to join us and she doesn't have any money with her. Will you pay?" Tamago wasted no time in trying to these two together. After all there was nothing like young love.

Naruto looked back at her as her slurped up more noodles. "Yeah sure!" He gave Hinata a wide grin as they sat at the bar. "Ne, Hinata, I didn't know you liked ramen." His question came to hr as he started on his second bowl of ramen. Hinata instantly blushed as she felt Naruto's attention on her. "I, well, y-yes. I-I like it, a lot actually." Naruto gave her a wide smile. "Eh? Really? Not too many people I know will eat ramen with me. We should eat it together more often." Tamago practically started laughing as she saw Hinata choke slightly on her noodles. The perma-blush she had had since entering now took on a deeper shade as she mulled over the sentence, 'We should eat together more often.' Tamago watched Hinata shut her eyes and take on a serious look. She chuckled inside thinking that the girl was probably trying to will herself not to faint here and now.

For awhile there was silence as the three of them ate their meals in silence. Naruto was the first to break the silence as he finished his second bowl. "Ne, Hinata, why aren't you training?" Hinata paused as she finished chewing a bit of sprouts from her ramen. "W-we stopped for lunch." Tamago silently wondered just how many lunches this poor girl had skipped so that she could watch Naruto. Part of her wanted to smack him up side the head for not realizing how this girl felt for him.

Tamago slurped up the remaining bits of the bowl of ramen before her. "Hinata-sama" The origin of the call came from out side the bar and Tamago watched as Hinata visibly stiffened as it reached her ears. Tamago turned to see who the hell was bothering to break up such cuteness she ahd built. Just outside the doorway to the bar, standing in the street, stood a tall man with his hair down and a young boy with a glare of doom. Tamago considered they were related to Hinata in some way due to the fact that they all had pale lavender eyes.

Their eyes conveyed a sense of disappointment as Hinata turned around. "T-thank you v-very much for the meal N-N-Naruto-kun." It came out just above a whisper as she stared at the floor. Tamago looked at the people in the doorway angrily. Whatever they had done to this poor girl was horrible. Before she could say anything however Naruto, yet again, beat her to talking. "Aw, you shouldn't leave yet. There's still more ramen in your bowl." He, having not turned around, was oblivious to the fact that there were people in the doorway.

Tamago watched as the older man's attention was drawn to Naruto. The look of disappointment he had had changed quickly into that of disgust, perhaps even condescending. Tamago turned around fully in her seat and stood up. She walked calmly over to the man and boy. "Excuse me sir, may I talk with you a moment?" Tamago felt Hinata's chakra seizure within her as the boy next the the man took on a subtle defense posture. The man looked down at Tamago with the same condscending look he had given Naruto. Tamago smiled sweetly. "First off, Hinata is busy at the moment. Please return in a half an hour or so when she's finished eating." The man cocked and eyebrow as she saw anger spark slightly. "But more importantly, sir, if I see you use those eyes on my little brother again, I'll rip them out of your head." She retained her happy smile as she stared the older man down. He seemed to stare at her a moment before placing a hand on the boys shoulder. The man looked to Hinata. "There's a clan meeting in two hours. You are expected to attend." With that he turned walking away. The boy stayed for a moment or so looking Tamago over before following the man.

When Tamago returned to her seat she found Hinata a shivering mess beside her. "Don't worry so much." She smiled looking at her and patting her slightly on the back. Naruto slurped ramen beside them, completely oblivious to what had just transpired. Hinata calmed slightly as she turned back to her bowl of ramen before her. Just as Tamago was about to ask the old ramen man for another bowl, he placed one before her. He gave her a warm smile that made his aged face take on a calmness.

"On the house."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

omg that was a pretty good chapter. i never thought id write Tamago getting angry but then i realized that shed totally do it if someone was bothering her family. XD

notes

1) nothing to eat at Kurenai's - of course there's stuff to eat. there's just no instant ramen.

2) hinata and her trouble masking chakra - in my mind you are able to mask your chakra by attaining a sense of stillness. seeing as how Hinata has got to be one of the most nervous characters in naruto i thought that her chakra masking may need a lil work. i guess the best way to explain it would be likes all those times you go to do something quietly and when you actually try to do it quietly its louder than if you just did it relaxed.

3) pale lavender eyes - it was a toss up between white and pale lavender. I chose the pale lavender because, especially in the anime on close up shots, it seems to be showing up more.

4)Hinata's unraveling - this was hard to convey. Just by being near Neji can make Hinata depressed all on his own. With her father around however Hinata seems to take on a sense of helplessness. So like a said really hard to convey. T.T she such a nice girl too...

5) Tamago's anger - If anyone notice's with Naruto, he's kinda territorial. he's got a protecting complex or whatever. This urge to protect isn't something ll too unique to Naruto evidently. :)

6) 'On the house.' - The old ramen bar man heard the whole thing... XD

that's it! hope you enjoyed this chapter. and please review soon. I've only been updating s often because like I said before, I'm sick and have little else I am able to do.

REVIEW! XD

LilHaruko


	8. Chapter 8: Blushed Talks

omg i can't believe i'm going to be updating this story twice in one day. -.-;; i guess i just can't seem to stop writing. perhaps my muse of writing has returned from god knows where... prolly japan. where he buys tons of anime and manga and doesn't share them. lil anime grubbing bastard...

Disclaimer - no! no no no no no! Naruto. Is. Not. Mine. geeze people... stop asking... . 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The three of them enjoyed the rest of their meal in peace. Once finished an hour had gone by and Hinata began to get antsy about going home. "We should walk her home." Tamago said it to Naruto smiling. Naruto finished paying the ramen man before following the two girls out onto the street. "Yeah, that sounds like fun." He smiled putting his hands behind his head as he waited for Hinata to lead the way. Hinata blushed slightly as they started the walk to her house.

They didn't get very far as Naruto was bowled over by a blur of pink. Before Tamago could attack whoever or whatever the pinkness was, Naruto was already apologizing. "Ne, I'm really sorry for forgetting Sakura-chan. Please, please don't hit me." Sakura stood over him with her eyes ablaze. "Narutooooooo" It came out deathly from her lips leaving Naruto a shaking mess on the floor. Tamago watched the display before her and cleared her throat loudly. Sakura turned quickly looking at Tamago with her eyes of doom before realizing she's never met this person before. Sakura expression immediately changed into a happy one leaving Tamago a bit uncertain to this girl's mental health. "Ah... a hahahaha" She watched Sakura's hand come to her short hair and play with it a bit. "Sorry about that. But this dork," She shot Naruto another death glare as he tried to slink away before slipping back into her happy mask. "Was supposed to come to training today. I came to get him so he wouldn't miss the whole day." Tamago could vaguely feel her eye twitch as she made mental notes about the girl. Pink hair, crazy, and probably very strong if she was able to make an Uzumaki cower.

Before Tamago could come out of her surprised stupor, Sakura reached down and proceeded to drag Naruto away quickly. All the while yelling at him for not showing up. Tamago took a step towards following Sakura but was stopped as Hinata grabbed her wrist. "T-this happens a lot." Tamago thought over her statement and what had just transpired. She assumed Hinata must be right considering how Sakura hadn't taken either girls into consideration as she dragged him off. Tamago sighed slightly. "Well then i guess it's just us."

Hinata smiled slightly as she went back to leading the way. They walked in silence for a little while before Tamago broke it. "Have you told him yet?" Hinata blushed slightly. "W-what are y-you talking about?" Hinata had tried to sound like she didn't know, but her stutter got the better of her. Tamago smirked. "He's too dense to get it unless you tell him." Hinata stopped walking at that comment and turned beet red. "No sense in passing out over a suggestion now." Her blush got deeper at Tamago's second comment. Realizing she had said something embarrassing to someone she didn't know very well, Tamago promptly smacked her own forehead. "Gosh I'm sorry. It's just that... Well..." Tamago gave up trying to rectify her mistake; knowing that at times like this, anything you say will only make the hole deeper. Hinata shook her head. "N-no it's ok. I-it's true. I kinda faint... a-a lot. I-im not strong enough to help it." The tail end of her sentence faded into a whisper but Tamago heard it.

Tamago stood before the younger girl and sighed slightly. She made a mental note to tear apart whoever had messed with this girl's confidence. People weren't born this way, they were made this way. She watched as Hinata began to walk yet again; leading her to her house. The younger girl's silence began to bother Tamago silently. She began to make more metal notes to find a way to get her happy again. Tamago picked up her pace so she walked alongside Hinata. "I know! How about you spend the night! I'm sure Kurenai wouldn't mind!" Tamago was beaming inside as she had purposely left out the fact that Naruto would probably be spending the night yet again. Hinata looked at her a little bit surprised. Tamago took this as a sign that she rarely got invitations to go anywhere; and so she pressed on. "Come on, it'll be fun! Kurenai said she was going to take me shopping later tonight. We could all go." They continued to walk as Hinata thought about it. "B-but the meeting." Tamago smiled. "No worries. Go to your meeting and I'll wait in your room or whatever. It'll only be like what an hour or so?" Hinata nodded slightly. "See, so come on." Tamago let it come out in a pleading voice as Hinata walked with the expression that she was seriously considering it.

In the midst of Hinata's decision making they came to the front of Hinata's house. Stopping she looked at Tamago. "Y-you can come in. Just, please don't wander. I-if you do. I-i'll get in a lot of trouble." Tamago smiled her understanding to her and Hinata let her in. While entering, Tamago read the sign that was posted over the entryway, which clearly said 'Hyuuga'. Tamago smiled to herself, a Hyuuga had fallen in love with Naruto. No wonder she was so worried and nervous all the time.

Hinata led her to her room. Even though the house was large and had an air about it that screamed wealth, Hinata's room was modest. Tamago began to silently wonder why her room was so different from the rest of the house. "I-I'll return as soon as it's done." Tamago nodded and sat on her bed. Hinata nodded slightly and shut her door as she walked off to her meeting.

Tamago looked over Hinata's room silently. There was a closet with a sliding door, desk, bookcase, and a bed that was parallel with the window. On top of the desk were many book on medicine and herbal remedies. She smiled as she realized how much this girl must really care about people. "What a change of pace." She hadn't meant to say it out loud but it came out to no one but herself. She had always heard about how Hyuuga's were the strong, stubborn, elite clan of Konoha. Their greatness had even reached Ogawa. She was certain that whoever the head off the clan was, was going to have a shit-fit once they found out that Hinata wanted to marry outside the clan.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Close to an hour later Hinata trudged her way back to her room. Letting herself in with a sigh she shut her door. She turned around and squeaked audibly at the sight of Tamago sitting at her desk reading one of her herbal books. Tamago chuckled softly at her squeak. "You forgot I was here didn't you." Hinata smiled at Tamago's back and went to grab her bag. "M-my father said it was alright that I go. H-he said I could go for longer if it m-meant I would be training." She quietly slid over to her closet before grabbing random clothes and stuffing them into her bag. Tamago shut she book softly and put it back here she got it from. "Well that's good to hear. I should train too. I haven't trained in awhile." She watched as Hinata began grabbing more basic necessities. "We can do some training tomorrow if you want." Tamago watched as the girls eyes lit up. "I'm taking that's a yes?" Hinata nodded as she began to beam a smile at Tamago.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tamago sighed loudly as she fell back against the bed. The three of them, Kurenai, Hinata, and she, had gone out shopping four hours ago. She groaned as she just wanted to roll over and fall asleep. The amount of crap kurenai had forced her to try on must have numbered in the thousands. It was horrible. At the end of it all, Tamago now had a nice array of clothing that currently filled the closet she had.

There was a knock at the door as Kurenai brought in a futon for Hinata to use. Hinata smiled over at Tamago as she followed Kurenai in and helped her lay out the futon next to her bed. Once the bed was made Kurenai left mentioning that dinner would be ready soon, though she wouldn't make any guarantees on it's flavor. Both Hinata and Tamago said their thanks as Kurenai left.

Tamago relaxed back against the wall her bed was situated next to. "I can't wait to train tomorrow. I haven't in so long." She laughed slightly as she watched Hinata start to prepare her bed. "I bet you could beat me up no problem." Hinata stopped and shook her head softly. "N-no I can't win against anyone." Tamago watched as she slowly returned to making the bed more comfortable. "Awe, that's not true. You're a Hyuuga. There's no way you're not special. Trust me." Tamago smiled widely at her causing Hinata to give her a weak smile.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, complete with a laughing Naruto. Tamago watched as Hinata blushed; obviously knowing instantly the owner of the laugh. Tamago did nothing to hide the smirk that started to spread across her face. "y-you... w-w" Hinata's blush grew deeper as Tamago's smile grew. Tamago fake-sighed. "Sorry, I wasn't actually certain he'd decide to come over again." She was lying and she knew it, but it was too damn fun. She knew he'd be back. He'd been alone for his entire life and to finally get to see someone that was family was probably almost too much. Of course she knew he was gonna be there tonight.

They heard muffled arguing between Naruto and Kurenai before she heard Kurenai telling him to go and bother Tamago all he wanted, so long as he left her alone to cook. There was a rhythmic thumping noise as they heard Naruto running towards her room. She watched as Hinata's grew deeper as he got closer. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a grinning Naruto. "Hee hee, Kurenai said I could stay again." He let himself in and sat beside Tamago on her bed. "Ain't that great?" Tamago smiled at him before returning her attention to the poor love struck girl before her. Hinata had become like stone. Her gaze was fixed straight ahead of her and her eyes had a glazed appearance as she obviously tried to deal with the events before her. Naruto, realizing that Hinata was sitting there, talked to her. "Oh, Hinata, hey you're staying the night?" Her body nodded on it's own as her mind had obviously taken a vacation. "That's awesome!" He turned his attention back to Tamago. "Ne, ne what are you doing tomorrow? We should go do stuff!" Tamago tore her eyes away from Hinata finally and looked at him. "Actually Hinata and I had planned on training tomorrow." His smile disappeared as he thought of something else to do. Tamago's mental wheels began work in overdrive as she took in the scene around her. "Though I'm sure you could come along. I'm sure Hinata'd love it if you came." She looked back at the dazed girl. "Wouldn't you Hinata?" Again her body nodded of it's own accord. Naruto stood quickly smiling wide. "Awesome! Then I'll go home real quick and get some of the stuff I'll need!" Tamago smiled and nodded her okay to him as he left quickly.

They sat silently for a few minutes before Tamago decided to talk. "Hinata? You ok?" Hinata gave her silence in response as Tamago move so she was sitting in front of Hinata. Hinata's gaze continued to stare forward, not even taking note of Tamago's change of place or movement. "Oh my god I broke her." Tamago leaned forward and pushed on the middle of Hinata's forehead with her index finger. "Oi! You gonna zone all night?" Hinata still didn't respond. Tamago pushed a bit more, causing Hinata to fall onto her back. She squeaked as she hit the floor and Tamago sighed a sigh of relief. She hadn't meant to break her, she just wanted to let the girl open up a bit. Perhaps she had moved her too far too fast.

Hinata groaned as she sat up. "Naruto's coming to training tomorrow." Hinata's head shot up as her eyes tried to gain confirmation that she was telling the truth. "Yep, evidently he thought the idea was awesome." Hinata blushed slightly and smiled warmly at the thought of training alongside Naruto. Just as Tamago was making a mental note to find a way to break hinata's love to him, kurenai called to them saying dinner was ready.

Tomorrow was going to prove to be very, very interesting.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

omg i did it. two chapters in one day. great. its official. im a psychopath. AWESOME! XD

notes

1) Sakura-chan - Naruto has a stupid habit of having a horrible crush on Sakura. as a result, of all the girls he talks to, he adds 'chan' to sakura's name in order to convey that he thinks she looks cute.

2) Sakura in general - if anyone has seen any Naruto, manga or anime, then you should know... that skaura... is a killer psychopath. O.O

3) broken hinata - most times when hinata is in close proximity with Naruto she simply blushes or passes out. Yet seeing as how i have her working on this problem I thought that it would be a little change of pace if she didn't pass out... well... physically... she still needs to work on it a lot more... -.-

4) Oi comment - I used Oi in this chapter and the one before it I believe. 'Oi' is used in common japanese speech to gain the attention of someone you're talking to. It's basically a 'hey'. but in my mind 'oi' sounds better than 'hey'.

:P well now i hope you all enjoyed it. and please for the love of all that is holy in this world review. currently i only have three people that do review. I would love it if it were more. XD Kudos still go out to Dragon man 180 and hinatauzumakimi3 you guys are the two main ones that i look forward to seeing in my email alerts! XD

hinatauzumakimi3 - seeing as how you love hinata so much. I would really appreciate it if you could critique my hinata writing skills so as to try and keep her in character. thanx

ReViEw! XD

LilHaruko


	9. Chapter 9: Training

ok first off there are a couple things i'd like to address from the previous chapter

1) neji's acting - he wasn't being a fate driven bastard. He was trying to be protective of Hinata's father who was standing next to him. He took Tamago's actions as a threat and stayed after Hiashi left so as to try to convey a warning to her.

2) Hiashi's eyes/emotions - I'm not trying to say that Hiashi absolutely hates Naruto. It's just that in the manga especially they play up the fact that people look at Naruto with a certain type of eye. It's really hard to describe. All I can is it kinda looks like disgust. Because all they see is the Kyuubi when they look at him. Plus I'm sure he's more than aware hat Hinata like's Naruto. Which I'm sure he isn't too thrilled about.

Disclaimer - i had a dream that i owned Naruto. Then I woke and realty took it away from me.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They had all finished eating not too long ago. Currently they were all preparing for their training session. Tamago smiled proudly as she played over breakfast in her mind. Hinata had made it all through the meal without passing out or turning too deep a shade. The girl was a quick learner whether she knew it or not. Naruto had even given her a compliment on her eating habits. Saying that she moved really fluid.

A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. Naruto opened the door smiling. "Ne, you guys ready?" Tamago nodded as she looked to a perma-blush Hinata. She silently hoped the poor girl would be able to last the training session without passing out or something. Tamago scooted herself off her bed while Hinata grabbed a bag filled with different things. They left shortly after that saying their goodbyes to Kurenai.

Their walk to the training grounds was interesting to say the least. During most all of the walk Naruto insisted on showing all the things he could do. Which generally meant that they were watching him jump around the houses. At one point he even made them stop so as to show Tamago something called 'Sexy no Jutsu'. Needless to say Tamago surprised him at that moment because she laughed wholeheartedly at the jutsu.

Arriving at the training center Tamago looked it over. A nice, wide open space with a few target boards tied to trees. There were also a few posts that had cloth wrapped around them so one could practice their hand to hand combat. "Wow." Tamago said, with honestly awe. She didn't know exactly what she had expected, but she didn't think there was something so well developed. Naruto was instantly before Tamago. "Ne, ne lets fight." Tamago smiled as she looked to Hinata to see if it was alright. Seeing as how they were only here because Hinata was the one she was going to train with originally. Hinata smiled and nodded, conveying silently that she wouldn't mind waiting. Tamago flashed a wide grin started walking towards the open area of the training area. Naruto laughed slightly and ran over to the open area as Hinata went to a tree, that ringed the open area, and sat against the base of it.

Naruto stood ready a good ten feet in front of Tamago. The two Uzumakis simply watched each other as they waited for someone to make the first move. True to himself, Naruto went first. He ran quickly at her, jumping into the air just short of hitting her. Tamago watched he jump and smirked slightly. She watched as Naruto ran through a series of hand seal before screaming, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Tamago's eyes widen in surprise as the area around her was engulfed in smoke from naruto's clones. She squatted in her haze and side rolled quickly out of it. When the smoke cleared there were three Naruto's standing where she had been.

"Heh, now that's something you don't see everyday." Tamago smiled as she talked to the three boys. They all started acting proud as their egos grew slightly from the compliment. The three of them quickly ran off in different directions towards her; left, right, and straight on. The Naruto on her left came first with a kick. Grabbing it quickly she dodged the punch from the Naruto on the right. Tamago cringed slightly as she watched the Naruto in front of her lift his knee to her face. She barely had enough time to move so he wouldn't end up hitting her in the nose. As a result of her counter measure he ended up kneeing her in the forehead. She let go of the other Naruto's as she was kicked back a few feet from the force of it. She vaguely heard Hinata scream their names before she hit the ground, rolling to a stop.

Tamago groaned as she rolled over and sat up. "Damn, that was one hell of a combo." She rubbed he forehead where he had hit her and smiled at him. At first Naruto looked a little worried, seeing as how he hadn't meant to really kick her that far. "You'll be the best yet!" He smiled at her comment as she stood and brushed herself off. "Alright, no holds barred. Again! And this time I won't go so easy on you!" Tamago said smiling as she watched him drop back into a serious posture.

He came at her again in a similar fashion only this time Tamago acted differently. Knowing that The Hokage had altered her seal meant that she could now practice techniques that she couldn't use before. She smirked as she felt her chakra start spin beneath her seal and spill over into her chakra track. He ran at her faster as he started to see the visual effects of her chakra use. As he was a few feet from her she felt her claws and fangs grow slightly. She dropped to all fours as the front Naruto was the first to come in with a kick this time.

She shot out under the kick and caught his left leg with one her right hand. Pulling it along with her momentum, the center naruto promptly fell on his face and 'poofed' out of existence. The other two cursed and quickly jumped towards her as she turned to intercept them. They both came at her with punches and she caught them easily. They smirked as they grabbed her hands as well and a fourth Naruto appeared from the trees; coming straight for her.

She growled lightly under her breath and lurched forward with a chakra enhanced punch. It worked as both Naruto's before her went flying briefly before 'poofing' into smoke. She had bearly enough time to turn around before the fourth Naruto kicked her in the side; flying her off to the tree line. She cringed slightly in pain as she flew through the air towards a tree. Coming to her senses she cursed slightly as she realized she didn't have enough time to correct her trajectory into the tree. She closed her eyes and focused her chakra on the tree.

Both genin watched in fascination as the tree glowed shortly before she hit it. Though she didn't hit it; she went through it. The tree returned to normal just as Tamago caught herself on the ground; sliding to a stop. She took a few deep breaths allowing her chakra to return to a calm state. She walked out of the tree line only to be greeted by a worried Hinata and astounded Naruto.

"Are you injured?" Hinata asked as she looked Tamago over. She smiled down at the younger girl and shook her head. "Naw," She gave Naruto a toothy grin. "But you really surprised me there! I never thought you'd go and do something like that." Naruto put his hands behind his head smiled wide. "Hee hee. I did it in the beginning." He said as he looked up into the sky. "Y-you weren't so bad either. Y-you went through a tree w-without using hand seals." Hinata's shy comment was almost inaudible. Tamago focused back on the younger girl as Naruto started talking to her. "Oh yea, you're right! How'd you do that?" Tamago listened to his question as she looked over Hinata. She seemed to be depressed. No doubt adding the tree incident to her lack of self confidence somehow. Tamago smiled back at him. "i'll tell you later. Because right now, you get to train with Hinata." Hinata's attention instantly snapped back to Tamago; blushing madly. Tamago smirked at her. "What? You're here to train. So train." Tamago poked Hinata lightly as she came to the end of each sentence. Naruto instantly was amped. "Yeah! Come on Hinata. Lets go!" She watched as Hinata forced a nod and they walked out to the center of the open area. Tamago went and sat where Hinata had been sitting previously. She sighed as she sat and turned her attention to the genin before her.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and dropped into a defense position as Naruto stood tensed before her. "Oi don't go easy on him! You can beat him if ya focus!" Tamago screamed smiling from the place she sat. She had wanted to say something different but knew now wasn't the time. Naruto did the same move he always starts with, making three clones. Tamago silently wondered if he knew anything else. Hinata deflected the beginning blow that Naruto threw at her. Tamago smirked knowing this girl was going to be a force to be reckoned with one day.

Hinata got a hit in as one of the Narutos 'poofed' away. Shortly after destroying a fake Naruto she took a hit as well. Tamago watched as Hinata hit the ground hard, rolling slightly. She stood sighing softly as she thought about what an idiot her little brother was. "No!" Tamago stood in an awkward halfway standing position as she turned her attention to the speaker; Naruto. "She can do it. She can get up!" Tamago stood fully as she watched Hinata force herself onto her hands and knees.

Cringing she forced her self to stand and turned to Tamago with determination in her eyes. Tamago flashed her a warm smile and nodded to her. Hinata turned back to Naruto and slid back into the defensive stance. He rushed her yet again. Tamago watched with more precision this time; wanting to see exactly how they fought together.

Hinata stood relaxed as the remaining two Narutos ran at her. The Naruto o the left came at her with a punch which he timed with a kick from the right. The instant he was within reach she moved forward quickly; deflecting his punch with her right while spinning slightly to block his kick with her left. In the instant his leg stopped she hit a major chakra center on his leg; making his leg useless. The Naruto on the left took this as a chance and went to punch Hinata yet again. She ducked and spun quickly, charging her leg slightly as she kicked Naruto's legs out from underneath him. Both Naruto's fell; the one on the right disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto rolled away and bounced back quickly at her. Hinata watched Naruto intently as he flew at her. He attempted a punch yet again and she turned away from it, spinning slightly, so they were back to back. Hinata began to attempt the Kaiten but quickly found herself unable as Naruto took hold of one of wrists. He pushed her forward so she fell on her stomach and held her arm behind her.

Tamago clapped loudly from the place where she stood. "That was awesome you guys." Naruto got off of Hinata smiling. Tamago watched as Hinata got up slowly rubbing her shoulder softly. She noticed the depressed look had returned slightly. "Oi Naruto, Hinata did really good didn't she?" Tamago asked as Naruto flashed Hinata a wide grin. "Yeah! She was awesome." Naruto's comment caused Hinata to blush lightly but she remained staring at the ground. Tamago but a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Hell you even managed to knock out all of his clones. I didn't even do that." Tamago gave her a wide smile again. Both Uzumakis watched as Hinata's smile became genuine and they all enjoyed in the fact that they were having fun.

Tamago sighed as she felt her stomach grumble lightly. hinata laughed at the situation and ran quickly over to the bag she had brought. The uzumakis followed her back to the tree only to find her pulling out various flavors of ramen and hot water bottle. Naruto immediately was at her side praising her for having such good taste in food and that she had brought his favorite ramen. Her blush from before deepened as she prepared everyone something to eat.

They sat that way for awhile enjoying the ramen before Hinata spoke up slightly. "T-Tamago-san, y-you said before you'd explain h-how you went through the tree..." The tail end of her sentence died as she took a sip from her ramen broth. "Oh yeah! I completely forgot! Way to go Hinata!" Naruto said between gulps of the broth of his third cup. Tamago let out a nervous laugh as she looked to each of the genin who waited for her answer. She smiled back at them.

"I'm cursed."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

blah!

notes

1) hinata, quick learning - I'm taking a side that Hinata is trying to work though her blushing. So she's currently trying to 'learn' how to not blush so damn much so that she can focus more on Naruto, then not passing out or something.

2)Sexy no Jutsu - I chose to leave the Japanese name of the jutsu because i think it sounds cooler than 'Sexy Technique'

3) Shadow Clone Jutsu - it was a toss up. I really like the japanese pronunciation of it but for the story, an the anime watches, I figured I'd keep it as Shadow Clone. japanese - Kage Buushin no Jutsu

4) Tamago's changes - I forgot to write in earlier that Tamago is similar to Naruto in many ways when it comes to fighting and chakra use. When she enters into a situation that requires more chakra, she gains fangs, claws, etc. just as Naruto does. Also like him, when she enters a period of relaxation those same qualities diminish.

5) Kaiten - Hakkesho Kaiten. It is a spin that when done correctly creates a barrier around the person. It is normally used in defense but if up close it can be used as an attack. I know Hinata doesn't show competence in this in the series... though i believe she knows the basics of it. Or better yet, she can perform it, but simply not to the specs of her father. Which in his eyes is as if she didn't know it at all.

6) Hinata doing better than Tamago - Tamago aint weak! . She simply isn't used to close range combat. the poor girl hasn't been able to accurately use her chakra in a looooong time. Plus! Hinata's fighting style is designed for close combat. So it would make sense that she would have been able to do quite a bit against Naruto. Considering that he's had no formal training.

omg ... the chapters... they just keep getting longer... and longer...T.T i wish more people would review. props to Dragon man 180, korrd, and Calundann. Special props goes to Calundann this time because ur comments stirred me to try and help people understand why Hiashi acted the way he did. Aslo Dragon, dude you rock. You always make me feel like my writing is good. XD i love your reviews.

please review. I'm going to be going through finals soon so i give no guarantees as to when I'll be able to update next...

LilHaruko


	10. Chapter 10: Hearing

. omg. im so tired. stupid freaking finals... this chapter is most probably going to be short... unless i get really really really into the chapter. please don't take it personal or nothing readers... i just have a bunch of finals a day apart from each other... -.-il reviewers from last chapter are PinoyJas and Dragon Man 180. dude, Dragon, you rule. and please, by all means, keep reviewing as you always are. makes me feel special. XD

Disclaimer - I'm too tired to own Naruto.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tamago took a quick sip of her ramen as she watched the genin absorb her statement. Naruto seemed to take in it wholly and even began to smile while Hinata seemed to sit thinking about it. Tamago wondered what the younger girl was thinking as she took yet another sip of her ramen. She watched as Hinata looked like she was about to form another question. "I can't really tell you anymore than that other than it was just something I was born with. You understand, right Hinata?" She flashed Hinata a smile and watched as the younger girl nodded her response.

They finished their meal while talking about various missions the two genin had been on. Many of the stories left them all laughing whole heartedly. After eating they all trained a little longer until Kurenai came to get them. They hadn't expected to be training so long but, considering that they were all having fun, they lost track of time. Kurenai sighed softly as she watched them finish up and led them home.

Once home they enjoyed in the wonders of Kurenai's cooking. Most of which was simple easy to cook meals, that tasted great. Of course Naruto slightly complained through the meal that there wasn't any ramen. After his first helping of Kurenai's food however, he changed his song; and asked for seconds.

After dinner Kurenai approached Tamago asking her to bathe with her. Tamago took the hint that she wanted to talk and accepted to the request. Before following Kurenai to the bath she teased Naruto and Hinata a bit. "Naruto, don't go doing anything that would bring her dishonor." She left with a wink before he could decipher the meaning, but not before she got to see Hinata all but pass out.

Walking into the outer bath she saw that Kurenai has already entered and was waiting for her. 'lucky me' she thought sarcastically as she stripped her clothes off. After piling them along side Kurenai's she silently slid the door open and walked in.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto sat there still trying to figure out what exactly Tamago had meant by what she said. Obviously it was supposed to mean something. She had told him not to do something, but he just couldn't seem to figure out exactly what it was. He looked at Hinata and saw her blushing horribly. "Hey Hinata, do you know what she meant?" Hinata stared at him for a moment before turning even redder and passing out. He barely had enough time to catch her before she hit her head. He sighed as he drug her limp body over to the couch. "Guess I'll ask when she wakes up." He turned the T.V. on and waited for her to wake up.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tamago sighed as she slid into the warm water along side Kurenai. She hadn't actually thought that the bath could hold two people, but was pleasantly surprised when it did; with a little room to spare. After a few moments of relaxing Kurenai spoke first. "How was training?" Tamago dunked herself under the water momentarily before coming up and answering. "Not too bad. Naruto made me use it though." Kurenai looked to Tamago shocked as she continued talking. "The little bastard is stronger than I thought he would be. I'd be stuck in a tree still if I hadn't used it." Tamago sighed slightly as she massaged her neck. Kurenai relaxed a little bit into the water. "He has the Kyuubi." Tamago stopped rubbing instantly at Kurenai's comment. She turned to the older woman giving her a look of questioning. "Your father sealed him into Naruto in order to stop him from destroying the village. That's why he's so strong." Kurenai's voice was calm as they both sat side by side in the water.

"You're also going to have to tell him at some point." Tamago closed her eyes as Kurenai went on. "As an Uzumaki he's going to need to know. Should something happen to you..." Kurenai's sentence died at the end as they both understood where it was going. Tamago opened her eyes and stared at the water sorrowfully. "I know. But I just don't know how to tell him." She felt Kurenai shift slightly in the bath so that she was leaning on her a bit. "We can try and explain it to him together if that's easier. I am involved after all." Tamago smiled slightly. "That would help a little."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hinata began to stir slightly on the couch beside Naruto. He had been spending the last hour watching whatever crap on the T.V. struck his fancy. Currently it was some show where they paid people to attempt stunts of stupidity. Not the greatest thing to be watching, but compared to everything else this was much better. He really didn't feel like watching a self help show on how to loose weight through weird rigorous ninja training. Nor did he feel like watching a crazy guy trying to teach little kids how to use their chakra to start, and put out, a fire.

Hearing her moan slightly as she sat up a smiled over at her. "Are you feeling better?" She stilled instantly as Naruto's voice came t her ears. "Y-yes I'm much better." She sat up and adjusted herself so she was watching T.V. beside him. They continued to watch the show silently, laughing ever now and then when someone was forced to do one of the stunts. At one point Naruto looked over behind his shoulder wondering how long it was going to take for Tamago and Kurenai to take a bath. He heard Hinata giggling again as someone completed another task. He looked at her as her attention was focused on the T.V. and in that moment he noticed something he hadn't before.

Hinata was cute when she laughed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After soaking a bit more both women left the bath feeling refreshed. It had been a good bath and Kurenai was able to tell Tamago about Naruto. After changing into clean clothes they walked out into the living room where the two genins were watching T.V.. Tamago smirked, "glad to see you did as you were told Naruto." Naruto looked back at her as he remembered his earlier question to Hinata. "Hey, what did you mean by that? I tried to ask Hinata and she passed out." Naruto asked innocently. From her vantage point she could see Hinata's ears turning a nice shade of red. She laughed in her head as she only imagined what the poor girls face looked like.

Noticing Hinata's blush Naruto directed his attention back to her. "Come one Hinata I know you know, please tell me." Hinata looked at him again for a moment and actually was able to utter a few random syllables before she passed out again. Kurenai sighed as Tamago burst into laughter. She hadn't expected the poor girl to actually pass out but it was better than anything else she had hoped for. "Naruto could you take Hinata to Tamago's room there's something we need to talk about." Kurenai said through Tamago's laughter. He nodded and took Hinata to the room. Placing her Tamago's bed he returned to find them in the living room sitting on the couch.

He walked in and plopped himself into one of the sofa chairs that sat next to couch. He cringed slightly and stood up. Turning he realized he had sit on a random empty can that Kurenai had yet to clean up. He knocked it off the chair before sitting back into it comfortably. Tamago shifted slightly on her side of the couch as she watched his issues with the can. She didn't really know how he was going to take what Kurenai wanted to talk about.

"Sorry about that. I keep meaning to clean, I just never get around to it." Kurenai said as she watched him shift yet again to get comfortable. "Naruto, what we say here doesn't leave here do you understand?" Kurenai's voice took on a serious tone. Naruto picked up on it instantly and looked at Kurenai dead on. He nodded his agreement and waited for her to continue. "Alright. Now, what do you know of Tamago?" She asked as she crossed her legs and shifted her head to rest on her hand.

Naruto sat for a moment thinking about all that he might know about the girl. "She's an Uzumaki, she's sixteen, and she's from Ogawa. But she used to live here before Kyuubi attacked. Ummmmmm" His voice faded at the end as he tried to think of something else that she might have told him. "And that's it I think." He gave them a huge smile as he scratched the back of his head. Tamago looked from the smiling Naruto to the serious Kurenai. Kurenai gave her a look of questioning; trying to decipher who would tell him the rest. Tamago sighed slightly. "Naruto, you forgot that I'm your older sister." Tamago said looking to him. He laughed nervously before responding. "Ahaha, really? I thought you were just a cousin. But, it's cooler if you're my sister." His smile grew as he let out more laughter.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hinata stirred slightly and sat up slowly. With one hand she rubbed her temples lightly. Fainting twice in one day had not been what she had planned when she woke up today. She slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed, wondering just who put her here. She looked around and realized that she was in Tamago's room. She sighed slightly thinking that they must think her weak for fainting yet again. She let out a depressed sigh as she stood. The sudden movement left her in a dizzy spell as she fell back onto the bed. She sat there for a few moments gaining her barings before attempting to stand once again. She felt a sense of momentary pride at not having a dizzy spell this time. Slowly, she made her way to the door. She walked out; silently shutting the door behind her. She made her way to the living room. She was unsure of how long she had been out yet she knew someone would be there, seeing as how Tamago wasn't in her room.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kurenai and Tamago shared another moment of looks and Naruto stopped laughing. Kurenai chose to speak this time.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hinata blushed slightly as she heard Naruto's laughter coming from the living room. She always thought he had a nice laugh; always full of warmth. She stopped suddenly just before the living room as she heard Kurenai voice.

"Naruto, what would you do if I told you that the Kyuubi that's sealed in you, was made by Tamago?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

blah. alright who saw that one coming? review and prove it. i thought it might be a little early to pull this out but i figured Naruto needed to know. And i know Kurenai, being the happy adult, would have made the topic come to voice. I feel a little bad for Hinata though, I kinda dropped to secrets onto her in one sentence. oh what is the world coming to? XD

woot i also gave Hinata and Naruto a little moment in front of the tv. you know you all loved that. XD and don't worry too much about the last sentence. all will be explained in time. teehee

review, for the love of god please review.

LilHaruko


	11. Chapter 11: Tales

ok i couldn't resist typing up another chapter so soon. I totally have a translation final that i should be finishing but meh... who the hell wants to talk about...-grabs book- writing policies in education blegh -throws book in shredder- the article was written in like the earlys 70s so its kinda a lot out dated! -.-il stoopid teacher! . 

Disclaimer: naruto wo /own/shimasen. ... . englinese... XD or is it... japanlish... .

special note. i give up on trying to tell the story only in tamago's point of view and only divulging her thoughts more... it's making the story incredibly boring and incredibly biased... --il... i just wanted to add a character... damn you past LilHaruko and your need to have your characters in the spot light. from hence forth there will be more done on all characters. because i love writing, and i love naruto.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hinata stood as a statue just before the opening to the living room. He brain processed the new information slowly as she picked it apart piece by piece. Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed in him. She leaned slightly against the wall as she found her knees getting weak. She had had nightmares when she was little from the horror stories Neji would tell her about the Kyuubi. She slid down the wall softly as she began to mull over the fact that her one love had the core of her nightmares within him. Part of her wanted to laugh at the simple irony. Her one love in waking, was also her one fear in sleeping.

Images started to play over in her mind of all the times Naruto had smiled her way; a technique she had developed recently to deal with sadness and fear. She slowly felt a little of the strain of the knowledge ebb a bit. She began to to reassure herself that Naruto was Naruto and, demon or not, there was no changing him. She focused on changing the statement slightly to serve the current situation even better; shed loved Naruto, loves Naruto, and always will love Naruto.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto sat stupefied for a few moments before laughing slightly. "Ne, that's a good joke!" After a few moments of laughter he realized he was the only one laughing. He looked to both women trying to find answers to questions that formed steadily in his mind. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair as Kurenai watched him a bit more. "How?" He had meant to say more, yet he couldn't.

A sigh came from Kurenai as she thought about Naruto's question. She really didn't know how to respond to him. She knew he wanted, no, needed answers. She settled for giving him a straight flat answer. "A bloodlimit, sort of, passed down through the women of your mother's family."

Naruto's attention shot from Kurenai to Tamago before snapping back to Kurenai. "Mother? y-you knew my mother?" His voice took on a squeaky quality as he rushed to find out more about himself. Tamago closed her eyes as she knew the answer to his questions. She waited for kurenai though as she let her mind wander to her memories of the house around her. She didn't have very many, but the few she had, she cherished immensely.

Kurenai smiled slightly as she watched Tamago relax a bit in the couch before turning her attention back to Naruto. "I should hope so, she was my older sister." Kurenai said slightly with a smile as Naruto started scratching the back of his head. "But the Third never said anything about you being my aunt." He gave Kurenai an unsure look as she gave her rebuttal. "I wasn't allowed to take you in. At the time you were born I was still a kid myself."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hinata sat listening still to this discussion in the other room. She knew she should stand, make a noise, anything to alert them to her presence; yet she just couldn't bring herself to do anything. On some level she was enjoying the conversation immensely because it was allowing her to get to know Naruto even better; even if he didn't know it. He previous thoughts of him being a demon had faded in her mind to a dull whisper as she listened on.

"Look, I'm gonna tell you a story. Pay attention and don't interrupt ok?" She heard it come strong and true from kurenai.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Flashback - Kurenai's Story Part 1

Kurenai jumped quickly from tree limb to tree limb. Her legs ached horribly from maintaining the speed she was going, but she had no intention of stopping. She needed to find the Hokage and quickly. There was a large crash ahead of her as the seething Kyuubi came into view. She stopped on a branch as two anbu appeared beside her asking her what she was doing in such a place. She looked at them determined. "Where's the Hokage? I have a message for him." The anbu exchanged glances before leading her to the Hokage.

As they approached the mass of ninjas fighting, Kurenai could pic him out easily. He stood facing the Hokage dead on as ninjas jumped around in front of him; trying to do damage to the Kyuubi. She landed beside him silently and kneeled. "She's in the final stages of her labor. Your child will be born within the hour." He turned to Kurenai, his spiky blond hair blowing slightly from the wind the Kyuubi was creating. He gave her a subtle reassuring smile before taking on a look of shock. His gazed was fixed to some point behind her and she turned slowly to see what he was looking at.

A four year old Tamago was screaming and running at him. They watched as an anbu tried to grab her only to find that their limbs would disappear upon touching her, and reform when they weren't. Rather than try to stop her they tailed her closely. Kurenai watched as Tamago ran and clung to her fathers knee tightly. "Stop! You're hurting foxy!" Tears streamed down her face unhindered as she continued to scream for her father to stop.

Kurenai flicked her eyes between the two blondes before her. She gave the Hokage a questioning glance. Should she try to pry her away or did he have it under control? She never got a response as one of Kyuubi' massive tails landed nearby; sending gusts of air, dirt, and rocks at them. Kurenai attempted to pry the toddler from her father's leg, only to have her arm disappear briefly on contact.

He sighed watching his daughter's actions. He knew it might come to this, but he had hoped it wouldn't. He only hoped his wife and daughter would forgive him for what he was about to do. "Kurenai go back to Chisuji and retrieve the baby. If she objects tell her it's a matter of great importance. Go now, the village rests on your bringing the baby back." He hoped his wife wouldn't object to him taking the baby. Nodding quickly Kurenai took off for the treeline.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Back to Present Time

Naruto sighed as Kurenai took her pause. He was getting hungry, not that he'd admit it. He began to wonder if maybe there was some way he could persway Kurenai to get food and then continue her story. Bring a hand to his chin he thought deeply about a plan of action. His stomach let out a loud grumble alerting those in the room to his actual intention for such concentration. Both women sighed and looked at each other. Naruto was Naruto. Ramen was offered and Tamago stood first to get the phone.

Hinata tried quickly to stand as she heard someone approaching her. Though with such little time, she could do little more than press herself to the wall and pray she was invisible. Tamago turned the corner towards her and both exchanged looks of surprise. Tamago watched the younger girl before her shiver in fear and stress. she sighed and shook her head. Hinata was Hinata.

She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata could you help me find the phone?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

well i think thats all I'm going to give you guys this time. sorry for the shortness. with any luck I'll be updating more. no gurantees though.

review please

LilHaruko


	12. Chapter 12: Reasons

Alright so I read over my story a bit and got some inspiration to write another chapter. With any luck you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by that one guy... Not me.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tamago pulled the phone off the charger and smiled at the phone lightly. Across the back of the phone were little stickers of the sun setting. She had never taken Kurenai to be one that would such girly things. Turing on her heel she grabbed Hinata by the hand and led her back to the living room. Once they reached the doorway to it she felt Hinata yank weakly. Looking back she gave a reassured look to the smaller girl. "Don't worry so much." Walking in, Kurenai gave them a surprised look, but before she could say anything Tamago cut her off. "She's heard everything so far. I thought it only right to let her finish it. And if you have anymore disagreements, then I choose her as my one confidant."

Kurenai sighed and mumbled lightly under her breath, swaying her hand out and offering the other free chair to Hinata. Dragging her over Tamago sat the poor blushed girl down before taking her seat once more. Kurenai looked sternly at her, "Tama-chan are you sure?" Her question was responded to with a wide Uzumaki smile, "Yep!" Sticking her hand out she offered Kurenai the phone. "Curry ramen for me." Naruto instantly cut into the discussion, "MISO!" Kurenai nodded as to their orders and turned to Hinata, waiting for the girl to give her request. "M-miso as well" It barely came out above a whisper but Kurenai caught it. She was used to Hinata's low voice. "Right! Well I'll be right back." Kurenai said walking towards the kitchen.

Once they were alone Hinata directed her whisperings to Tamago, "C-confidant?" Tamago let out a nervous laugh, "yeah... about that... See I'm only allowed to tell one person about stuff. Outside the family I mean. So I chose you, because you had heard a lot of it already and I didn't want you to only hear half of it." The nervous laugh continued. "Nee nee," it had come from Naruto, "now that we're getting ramen finish the story." Tamago looked at him surprised, "Finish it? Hmmm." There was a moment of silence as she thoughts of what exactly to tell them. She smiled, "I dunno what to tell you ehehe..." Naruto practically did a face plant. "Well what do you want to hear about?" He immediately regained his composure, "The kyuubi!" She nodded, "Alright."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Flashback - Kyuubi's Reasons

**Kyuubi had been created a few days before I was born. It was how they knew there was going to be problems later on. **

Tamago laid out on the floor, her little two-year-old self took up little space in the room as she stretched to her full capacity. Foxy promptly walked over a cuddled into her; wrapping his tail around himself. Giggling sharply she sat up and pulled on his fur lightly. He yipped and pounced onto her. The two had a wrestling match for a few seconds before everything calmed down. She giggled, "Again!"

**He was always a good fox, even with other people.**

She laid out on her stomach as she drew her father and her standing side by side. Her mother had just told her that they would be expecting a baby and she wanted to draw it. Her mother sat at the living room table entertaining a lady as her son sat beside her. The boy stood quietly and walked over to where she was on the floor. "What are you doing?" The boy wasn't much older than her, perhaps older by a year at the most. "I'm drawin" She smiled up at him as she responded. "Of what?" He kneeled beside her as he looked over her picture. "Our family. Mommy's gonna have a baby and I wanna draw us all." She smiled as she started to draw her mother. He looked at her slightly in surprise. "But your mom isn't big. Are you sure?" She nodded fervently to his question. "She told me today."

Foxy came in from outside and barked lightly in greeting. "Foxy, say hi" Her voice was high and happy. Another bark was directed at the boy. He nodded in the direction of the fox, "H-hi." Romping lightly Foxy went to the boy and rubbed himself against him. "See, he's a good fox." She smiled at them. With a nervous hand, the boy started petting the fox. Making note of how his fur was coarser than a dog's yet dense, like a cat's fur. The boy's mother took notice of him and called out to him, "Itachi, careful not to anger him."

**But he just wouldn't stop growing.**

She laid against the stomach of the huge fox. Her third birthday had just passed and they were going to go on a family trip soon. She smiled wide as she thought about being able to ride her foxy all throughout the trip. She giggled lightly and nuzzled into his belly fur more; it was the softest of all his fur. She giggled lightly as she felt him start to tickle her with his three tails.

**So papa sealed him away.**

Tamago screamed as she threw a tantrum. "No! No no no no no! You can't take him! He's mine! Give me foxy back!" She screamed louder as she watched her father take her fox. Her mother held her tight so she couldn't follow. She vaguely heard her mother trying to calm her down but she wasn't listening. They had come on a family trip, so they had said. Yet here they were taking her pet away. It was wrong.

**But he grew stronger in his cage. It made him grow faster. So he broke out and came home. But he was too angry to remember what he wanted.**

He sighed watching his daughter's actions. He knew it might come to this, but he had hoped it wouldn't. He only hoped his wife and daughter would forgive him for what he was about to do. "Kurenai go back to Kushina and retrieve the baby. If she objects tell her it's a matter of great importance. Go now, the village rests on your bringing the baby back." He hoped his wife wouldn't object to him taking the baby. Nodding quickly Kurenai took off for the tree line.

He quickly summoned Gamabunta. She still clung tightly to his leg all through his summoning. Two smaller frogs appeared beside her as her father smiled down at her. "I'm not going to hurt Foxy I promise. But you have to go with these two ok? They'll keep you safe. Foxy is really angry right now and he may hurt you." "NO!" She ran across Gamabunta's head screaming out to the feral fox. "FOXY!!!" His glare locked onto them and he growled loudly whipping his nine tails about him furiously. A sharp pain came in her neck before the world started to fade to darkness. "You two take her and get her away from the fighting." The order had come from Gamabunta himself.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tamago sighed slightly, "And that's all I know." Kurenai had returned part way through her story and chimed in, "I showed up shortly after that with you, and he was sealed away." The doorbell rung softly throughout the house, "Coming." Kurenai went and grabbed her moneybag and made her way to the front door. Tamago looked over at the silent Hinata who was crying lightly. "Oh my god Hinata are you ok?" She began looking around for a tissue box. Seeing one on the other side of the room she quickly got up and retrieved it for the girl. "I-it was so s-sad." She sniffled lightly as she was handed the box. "The p-poor kyuubi."

Kurenai returned doing a balancing act with all the bowls of ramen. She gave Naruto a slight glare, "Help or starve." He was beside her in an instant and carried them to the kitchen table. Setting them down his loud voice could be heard from the kitchen, "Whaaaat? There's only three bowls here!?" A loud smack reverberated through the apartment. The girls in the living room laughed slightly.

The doorbell rang again and Kurenai practically ran to the door. A male voice carried through the house. "Eh?" Naruto instantly popped his head out of the kitchen, "Who's that Kurenai-baachan, your boyfriend?" His smirk could be heard in his tone of voice. Tamago laughed harder as she silently commended Naruto on his ability to string together insults and taunts. Asuma appeared in the living room. "Oh..." It came out nonchalantly, as he surveyed Tamago and Hinata. Knowing that Naruto was in the kitchen he continued, "Having a training party or something?" Kurenai put on her best smile. "I'll explain it over dinner ok?"

Naruto smirked as he walked in, "Dinner, but we already ate dinner." Kurenai glared daggers at him and Tamago laughed at the scene. Kurenai sighed, "I'm going out. Tama-chan you're in charge. Just make sure this idiot doesn't go burning the house down or anything." Tamago nodded as Kurenai went and grabbed a coat. "I'll probably be back tomorrow." She nodded at Kurenai's statements. They all watched as she wrapped her arm around Asuma's arm, "Shall we?" He looked down at her, "Un." They left and the three remaining in the house burst into laughter.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

omg so I made another chapter. Can you all believe it? I know I can't. I kind of know where the story is going now. Originally I had only got up until last chapter perfectly set into stone. But now I know where I'm going with it much better. So please review and let me know what you think.

Reviewers on Chapter 11:

roynaruto: I tried to make this chapter a little longer for you. Who knows if I actually accomplished it though...

Jeanelcangry08: I tried to make a few funny parts in the story. Granted not so many in this chapter. Also I like how you called my story an episode. That's kinda how I feel about it...

sailormarsfire93: Thanks.

Dragon Man 180: Indeed she came in.

so yea... review!

LilHaruko


	13. Chapter 13: Surprises

Disclaimer: I be not in the owning of any such Naruto or Narutoish things that being, require me to have a copyright. I do however, owns dat der Tamago.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The rest of the evening had proved to be rather uneventful. The only thing left on television at this hour were self help infomercials, religious rantings, or shows where they were trying one way or another to get your money. Thus they all turned in for the night. The morning past quickly for them due to Kurenai not being there to wake them up. Hinata had been the first to wake and was quietly sifting through the cupboards for anything that could be considered breakfast food. Finally finding some slightly stale cereal she began pulling out three bowls and the milk. She silently hoped Naruto would be alright with the Ninja-Os. She sighed contentedly as she daydreamed of cooking Naruto a good breakfast complete with some ramen.

Tamago appeared in time to hear her sigh once more and watched her blush as Hinata's thoughts moved into another realm. "You're having a good morning..." Hinata was startled out of her thoughts and blushed a little more at having being caught fanaticizing. Tamago pulled out a chair and sat with one of the bowls in front of her. "Hn.. Ninja-Os..." She picked up the box and read it over. "Specially fortified to bring out the ninja in you..." She chuckled slightly and Hinata shuffled off to go wake up Naruto. A light tinging noise filled the kitchen as Tamago began pouring the cereal into her bowl.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hinata knocked lightly and opened the door. Naruto remained still asleep on one of the spare beds in Kurenai's house. "Naruto-kun..." He rolled over in his sleep pulling the blanket down on his body. Though he still wore his shirt Hinata still blushed at the situation. Her imagination kicked in as she stood there wondering just what he would look like without his shirt on. She walked beside the bed and leaned over him, touching his shoulder gently.

Naruto's arms quickly shot out and pulled her down on reflex. "Hehehe... I'm so happy you're here..." He said in his sleep as his body went back to snoring. Hinata turned a deep shade of red tried to pull out of his grasp, in hopes of waking him up properly; but he just held her tighter. She sighed and just gave into the hold knowing he'd wake up eventually. Plus she may never get another chance to be held by him. This thought filled her with happiness and she snuggled into his hold. She knew he wasn't dreaming about her but that was fine right now. She only hoped that one day he might dream about her.

Tamago appeared in the doorway holding her bowl of cereal and watched Hinata and Naruto. "Ya know, I think you guys look cute together." Hinata began to stutter and jumped in Naruto's hold. She tried once more to get out of his arms but found that she couldn't. "Meh, just stay there, I'm gonna go watch T.V. anyways. Once he wakes up we can go train some more." She took another loud bite of her cereal and walked downstairs mumbling to herself about how disgusting the cereal was.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto awoke to an odd weight on his chest. At first he thought it was merely one too many blankets but then he felt the weight shift slightly and it pulled him fully from his slumber. Opening his eyes he came face to face with a blushing Hinata. "I-I-I-I ... t-to wake u-up... b-but..." Her redness deepened. Naruto blinked at the whole situation. He had to admit this wasn't the first time he had woken up holding a person. There were several occasions, on missions, where he would wake up and find himself wrapped around either Sakura or Sasuke; even fewer, Kakashi-sensei. But he had come to believe that he was merely a 'huggy' type of guy; or at least his sleeping self was.

Naruto noticed immediately how much different it was than all the previous times though. Due to her jacket Hinata had a warm and soft quality. Also she was just about the same size as Naruto, which made him feel like he was flush against her. Do to his comfort at the situation he immediately blushed and let her go. "I-I'm sorry Hinata! I just... hug people when I'm sleeping." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe ... sorry... don't hit me okay? Sakura always hits me for it. I don't think I can take hits from two people for this."

Hinata sat back on the bed and shook her head while covering her cheeks a bit. They burned badly, making her want to leave, but she wanted to tell him about breakfast. "T-there's... some c-cereal downstairs for y-you." He immediately brightened. "Yosh!" He threw back the blankets and stood quickly. Hinata smiled, happy to see him so eager for breakfast. However shortly after surveying the boy she gained a nosebleed and promptly passed out. Naruto rushed forward and caught her before she could get herself hurt. "She must be sick or something."

Naruto, being Naruto, failed to see a problem with displaying himself in his boxers; never mind his pubescent morning wood.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tamago heard a shuffling on the stairs and looked back. She was surprised when she Naruto coming down the stairs alone. "Eh...? What happen to Hinata?" She asked between the last few bites of cereal. "She passed out again. Maybe she's sick." Tamago laughed to herself at his comment. "Sure she's sick, love-sick." She laughed at her own little comment to herself. Naruto walked in with the carton of milk. "What's so funny?" He took a swig of the milk. "Oh.. Nothing, just something on TV.." She finished out the milk in her bowl and passed him on her way to the kitchen.

Washing her bowl she returned and stole the milk carton from Naruto. "Don't drink it all, Hinata needs to eat too." She held the carton in one hand and ruffled his hair with the other. Before he could really retort, she wandered back into the kitchen and placed the carton in the refrigerator. Sighing he returned his attention to the television and Tamago returned to sit beside him on the couch. A few shows later Hinata wafted down the stairs and into the kitchen. After filling her bowl she remained in the kitchen and ate her cereal in silence.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tsunade sat in her office scanning the different documents and books she had requested of Shizune. Happy to see her finally doing some sort of work Shizune had left about an hour previously to get her the best quality sake she could find. Of course currently Tsunade wasn't thinking about that. With the return of Tamago she now had to sift through all the diaries and documents pertaining to Hokage relations with her family. Tsunade needed to know what was required of her that when the time came, she knew exactly what to do.

Glancing over a paragraph a section caught her eyes. She ended up reading the section two or three times before she fully committed it to memory. With a disbelieving sigh she sat back in her chair. She hoped silently that she wouldn't have to be the one to explain that clause to Tamago.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The three of them entered the training area once more. With a chuckle Naruto began stretching, "So who goes first?" Tamago had followed suit wit him and was stretching as well, "Hmmm I think you and Hinata should start this time. What do you think Hinata?" Hinata stood beside them blushing deeply, somehow she retained the ability to softly shake her head. "Heh I guess you musta done something really bad this morning Naruto. She doesn't wanna fight you." He immediately stopped stretching, "What?? Hinata you should start this time it'll be good for you! I know! Fight Tama-neechan."

Hinata's eye flew to Tamago silently asking if that was alright. She sighed and nodded to the younger girl. "This'll be fun then. Naruto, don't forget to cheer for her ok?" She flashed her younger brother an Uzumaki smile and he responded with one of his own. "No problem!" Hinata blushed slightly at his eagerness and they took their positions in the middle of the training area. She smiled as Hinata activated her Byakugan she wondered how she would do. Focusing her eyes on Hinata she allowed her chakra to spin up and over it's bonds. She wouldn't be able to land many attacks but it would keep her getting hurt. The extra chakra immediately went to work; changing her appearance. She watched Hinata's eyes widen slightly as she could only imagine what the girl could be seeing.

Hinata stood transfixed watching the chakra pour into the older girls system. The origin, which was encased within her, seemed to pulse and rage against the bonds it was held in. Occasionally the chakra surged outwards and was added to the released amount in her body. To Hinata, it looked as though the other girl was full of fire. She had grown accustomed to the normal blue chakra that people emitted. The only other person with chakra such as hers was Naruto; and even then it was only on rare occurrences that she had even seen his red chakra. Hinata but herself into her best defense stance; this was going to be difficult, but she wasn't going to give up.

Tamago slid down onto all fours. She had pulled out far more than last time but was currently having difficulty keeping it released. The seal itself pulsed within her trying to call the released chakra back into its confines. "Alright here I come." It partially came out as a growl as she shot across the field towards Hinata. The younger girl watched her intently as she quickly approached her. At first Tamago came upon her from the right; shooting her right leg over the grass trying to bring the young Hyuuga down. Hinata felt her foot get hooked and immediately caught her footing. Leaning forward she brought her hand down hoping to catch her while her back was exposed.

The floor beneath them glowed for a second and Hinata gasped as the ground turned into a thick mud that quickly began to suck her in. Tamago tried the same attack once more. Struggling slightly in the mud she didn't have time to avoid the oncoming kick and lost her balance falling face first towards the mud. In an act of quick thinking she charged her palms and sent a burst into the murky mess. The result was her flying clear of the mud panting slightly at the amount of chakra it had required. Tamago smiled and returned the ground to normal.

A cheer could be heard from the blonde on the sidelines and Tamago stood relaxing and letting her chakra fall back under the seal. Hinata held a disappointed look in her eyes for a moment. "Don't be sad Hinata. It's the seal. I can't keep it released for very long." Tamago put her hands on her hips, "It's not like I'm stopping I just can't do all the fun things for a little while."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Standing silently in the tree he and his partner assessed the situation. They had received information two days ago through an informant that a strange girl had been brought to Konoha. After interrogating a few people from the village she had originated from they came to Konoha in search of her. So here they were, hiding amongst the leaves, gaining information on their new target. If everything ran smoothly for them not only would they get the girl but the kyuubi as well. Their leader would be pleased.

"You see that?" The blue-faced man said as he practically rubbed his sword in anticipation. "Hn." The nondescript answer came from his partner as they continued watching. The blue one continued, "No hand seals..." They continued watching the fight. The more information they got the better.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

This time Hinata dropped into an offensive stance and rushed Tamago. The older girl hadn't practiced much Taijutsu at all and couldn't hold a candle to the intensive life training Hinata had had. As a result she was able to dodge the first strike but soon after doubled over due to receiving a soft palm to the gut. Hinata had lowered the amount of chakra flowing through her palms but Tamago still sat on her knees breathing heavily. "Holy crap!... ow..." She remained there panting. She smiled up and Hinata, "Damn you pack a punch..." She winced slightly and called forth her chakra to mend it.

Standing she sighed a bit. "If I continue like this I'm going to take a lot of hits like that." She winced a bit as she thought of receiving more soft palm attacks. "Alright I'll try to keep it out longer this time." She watched Hinata smile a bit and let her chakra spill forth once more. She began to sweat slightly at having releasing it twice in such a short time.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The blue faced one smiled as he watched the blonde girl release into her more animalistic state. "When it runs out we go in." His partner left no room for discussion but he tired anyways, "So soon?" His partner's black eyes focused on him. "We should make sure it's her first."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tamago tried rushing her again and barely missed a palm attack to the shoulder. Twisting to the left she tried getting a punch in on Hinata's left side. The punch was immediately deflected and left Tamago's hand and arm, where she had come in contact with Hinata's hand, stinging. Dropping a bit, she swung her left leg out hoping to knock the younger girl over. Hinata's caught it when it made contact and immediately went to work sealing the leg. Tamago winced and surged her chakra further.

Hinata watched as the sealed tenketsus were forced open and put back into use. Red chakra began to emanate from Tamago and Hinata cringed as it burned slightly as it came in contact with her own body and chakra. She released Tamago's leg and jumped back a few feet. Tamago could feel the chakra returning to the seal and fought it intently. Realizing she was good for one more attack she didn't spend anytime using it.

Hinata watched caught her immediately however due to her speed dropping. After dodging the first two attacks from the older girl Hinata say a blatant opening and hit her in the back. "AH!!!!" Tamago fell forward onto her knees again and panted though the pain stinging its way through her chakra system. She heard Hinata around to face just as her seal sucked back the last of the extra chakra. She looked up to give a reassuring smile to Hinata.

Her breath caught for a moment as she came eye to eye with a blue-faced man; and the sword he had poised at Hinata's neck. Behind her she heard the soft crunch of grass as someone landed a couple feet from her back.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Omg I can't believe I did this again! I really wanted to do two chapters in one day. I didn't think anyone was actually still reading this story. So I was really happy when Dragon Man 180 was able to review in a little over 10 mins. That was awesome.

Reviews From Chapter 12:

Dragon Man 180: Both are wonderful questions that will eventually be addressed at some point. I had thought about making him able to summon him out as a summon like Gamabunta is. But I'm not sure if I wanna do that now do to how hard it is to make it believable. I don't want to force-feed the readers my story. So we'll see if it happens. It may not. XD

Review!!

LilHaruko


	14. Chapter 14: Te

Alright so I'm writing you guys all another chapter cuz I'm starting to get sick and I figured it would be best to get this done before I get full blown sick. Alright everyone, enjoy! Finals are over!!!!! XD

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hinata!!!" Naruto screamed from his sidelined position. Tamago watched as he shot to his feet but a calmed voice from behind her stopped him dead in his tracks. "Move and she dies." She heard the voice from behind her walk closer and orders her to stand. She did, all the while giving Hinata a reassuring glance. Whoever was behind her was going to get a rude awakening if she thought she was going to just roll over. She watching Hinata begin to get a far away look in her eyes and go rigid; the voice ordered her to turn and face it. Complying, she came face to face with Itachi; his mengyoki sharingan in full spin.

She vaguely heard Naruto scream again as her world tilted and melted for a second. A slight spike of chakra surged through her and the world snapped back into its former position. Itachi watched her intently as she regained her senses. Turning off his sharingan he nodded to Kisame who in turn flashed his sharpened teeth to his partner. "Heh..." Tamago spun around just in time to see Kisame bring the sword across Hinata's neck.

The seal on both Uzumaki's pulsed as chakra filled them. Kisame watched in fascination as his prized sword glowed a deep red and promptly turned to ash. A smirk grew slightly on Tamago's face as Kisame was bowled over by a Kyuubi crazed orange blur that was Naruto. She was instantly at Hinata's side checking her injuries. She thanked whatever god was protecting the Hyuugas, due to her neck injury being minimal. Looking her over she recognized the slight signs of Hinata being in the clutches of a genjustsu. She placed her hand upon Hinata's neck and killed two birds with one stone; Disrupting Hinata's chakra and healing the neck wound simultaneously.

Kisame appeared beside Itachi just as Naruto landed beside Tamago growling. Hinata woke suddenly and surveyed the two feral Uzumaki's before her. Naruto stood on all fours with Kyuubi chakra flowing around him, creating the image of the fox. While Tamago kneeled beside him, with enough chakra flowing through her that aside from her fangs, and nails, her ears had begun to grow pointed. Hinata stared amazed at them. She didn't know how she had ended up in this situation, but she felt special through it all. She had never thought there would be anyone that would be this affected at her being hurt or caught. It filled her with a sense of wishing to reciprocate. "Byakugan."

Hearing her call forth her bloodlimit, Tamago let Hinata move of her own power into a crouched position as well. The smaller of the two Akatsuki members looked down at them blankly. "Plan B." Just like everything else he had said in the past few minutes, it came out flatly from Itachi. Naruto launched forward at Kisame; swinging his clawed hands out at him. Tamago quickly grabbed Hinata's hands and ran quickly into the tree line beside the training field.

Itachi watched this and smirked slightly. He hadn't thought she hand the Kyuubi to them, so this made things much easier for them.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hinata pulled against Tamago's hold. She couldn't believe that they were running while Naruto was back there fighting all by himself. Digging her heels in she caused Tamago to come to a halt and turn to her. "We can't leave Naruto-kun!" She demanded to the older girl without stuttering. "He can't do it on his own!" Hinata demanded again. Tamago released her hand, "I know!" She sighed a moment and forced a calm tone. "Look Hinata, your Byakugan, can it see the fight from where we are?"

Hinata nodded and began focusing on the fight back in the training field. Tamago turned around and began pulling up the back of her shirt. "Hinata..." The younger girl's attention on the battle was snapped back to the present. "What are y-" "Do you see it?" Tamago said cutting her off. Hinata looked over the older girls back and saw a seal that encircled the kanji _te_, for hand. "Is that..." Tamago didn't give her time to ask questions, "I can't use all of my abilities because of it. It's set up so someone else has to use it. I don't really know how it works because I only saw my parents use it briefly. But we need to try for Naruto okay?" Looking over her shoulder she watched Hinata nod and stand behind her.

Tamago sat quickly and felt relieved when Hinata followed suit placing her hand upon the seal.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto panted lightly as he rushed Kisame once more. Itachi appeared behind him trying to knock him unconscious. Instantly the Kyuubi's tail responded by knocking the small Akatsuki member away. Itachi's clothes smoked lightly where they had come in contact with the red tail. Backing away again Kisame and Itachi surveyed the growling youth before them. "He's tougher than we thought." Kisame grinned beside him at the prospect of a long battle. "Wrong." Itachi said as he took in the panting youth's appearance.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Now what?" Said the usually timid girl from behind her. "Focus on the battle and think of something you want to do, then force some chakra into the seal." She felt Hinata nod and closed her eyes waiting to see if this would work. She hated leaving Naruto there by himself, but she knew they wouldn't stand a chance if those goons had gotten hold of this secret.

Hinata watched through her byakugan as Naruto lashed out at Itachi, only to be punched squarely by Kisame. '_Something I want to do..._' Hinata thought to herself and tried to imagine something. "Something like what?" She asked to the older girl unsure and frustrated. "I dunno anything! Make a spike or something!" Tamago said shortly in front of her. Directing her attention back to the battle she watched as Kisame landed beside Naruto only to be punched in the direction of the tree line. Watching Kisame fly, she focused on the tree he would hit. Concentrating on the spike she desired she pushed chakra into the seal.

Tamago screamed and went rigid as images and partial thoughts were transferred. Bits and pieces of the battle came to her mind as well as a torrent of fear and frustration; all grating against her mind. She was left panting as Hinata broke the connection by removing her hand. "I-I'm sorr-rry..." The little Hyuuga mumbled out sorrowfully. Tamago panted and fisted the grass before her, "It's ok try again. Only this time try being more calm and keep your thoughts organized."

Hinata placed her hand back on and let out a shaky breath as she focused on the battle once more.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto panted as he heard the Kyuubi continue to rant within him. The image kept replaying over and over; Hinata and the sword. He screamed again and ran at Kisame. At this point he didn't care much about Itachi, he wanted the blue one's blood. Over the period of the battle he had gotten a few good hits in on Kisame and blood was beginning to drip out onto the ground from several cuts from Naruto's claws. Itachi appeared behind him once more and the Kyuubi swatted him. However this time Itachi turned into a cloud of smoke. Quickly turning his head to locate him, Naruto turned straight into a punch from Kisame and a kick from Itachi. Flying to the other side of the training area he crashed through a tree and laid there.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hinata bit her lip on the verge of tears as she watched it play out. Naruto laid amongst the trees unconscious. She smiled inside at the fact that the impact had not killed him. Watching she began to try and formulate some sort of way of helping him. Kisame began to walk towards the fallen Naruto as Itachi adjusted his cloak. Naruto had cut it up in several sections and the look in his eye let everyone know that very put out at the idea of needing a new cloak because of one genin.

Watching Kisame approach Naruto, Hinata came up with a plan. Trying her best to stay calm she began situating her thoughts. Slowly forcing the chakra into Tamago she continued to think about what she wanted to do. The older girl went rigid once more as her mind flooded with more finite images than before. She saw the fight at its current place and felt what was being asked of her chakra. As if it had a mind of it's own she felt the chakra beak free of it's sealed bonds and go to do as Hinata wished.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kisame looked down at the knocked out Naruto and wiped a bit of blood off his blue cheek. "I guess Itachi was right. You weren't much." Itachi, having finished his coat adjustment, wandered over to where Kisame was standing. Briefly he saw the trees beside Kisame flash blue before returning to their normal color. He watched Kisame to see if he had noticed and squinted his eyes when he saw that he was too preoccupied with talking down to the unconscious youth. "Kisame..." He turned at hearing Itachi call his name. Suddenly spikes shot out towards him from the trees on either side of him. Originally they had been aimed for his heart, but do to him turning one pierced his left lung while the other went through his right shoulder. His screamed echoed through the clearing and the spikes retracted.

Immediately Itachi was frustrated and conflicted. The Kyuubi laid before him asleep. The cursed girl was nearby and only had the Hyuuga to rely on. And the Hyuuga wasn't even a problem because she had proved earlier that she could succumb to his sharingan like any other person. So both targets were in their most vulnerable positions, but now Kisame was injured; and badly by the looks of it. He sighed loudly and walked over to the hacking Kisame who was cursing occasionally.

"Can you stand?" Kisame nodded to Itachi's flat question. With a groan Kisame stood and Itachi surveyed the damage of his partner. If they didn't get back soon he would most likely die.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tamago panted and slumped forward slightly. "Ow... Did it get him?" Hinata sighed and shook her head, "No... h-his partner warned him... We hit at least o-one vital part though..." The older girl groaned, "What's happening now?" Hinata focused her attention off of keeping track of Naruto and onto the assailants. "They've l-left the area." Tamago let out a sigh of relief and leaned forward while pulling her shirt back down.

"Well this was a wonderful day of training." She said rubbing her back a bit.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Alright that's all I'm writing tonight. hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I did. I really wanted to get another chapter out for the small few that still reads this fanfiction.

Chapter 13 Review Responses:

weirdoqueen1992: Wonderful question! This story takes place after Sasuke leaves. That's why he hasn't showed up in the story at all. lol. Also I guess you could say this is somewhere in the fillers. I believe I had originally planned for this story to take place just after Sasuke's fight in the manga. Because just after that is a three year time skip. :D

Dragon Man 180: Sorry the fight wasn't as stellarly awesome as I know you wanted. I know you probably wanted like Naruto and Tamago to kick ass. But he's still a genin and she's not really used to doing much. So I figured, yea they could give them a run for their money... but they weren't much on the stamina...

So that's it!

Review Please!

LilHaruko


	15. Chapter 15: Love

Alright so I'm writing another one due to the happy response I got from the last couple chapters. All those reading, please continue. I don't know how long I'm going to go with this, but with Blood Relations as an example, I have a history of many chapters; 20+. So we'll see just how far this thing goes. With any luck I'll actually end up finishing it... Though I have no idea how it would end quite yet. :D so yeah onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: not ownage of Naruto.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Go check on Naruto." Tamago said looking back over her shoulder, "I'm sure he'll be glad to see that you're alright." Hinata stood and looked down at her worriedly. "Meh, don't worry. I'm fine. Chakra just needs a recharge is all." She flashed the younger girl a wide smile and held it as Hinata left the immediate area. Once Hinata had left earshot she fell over sideways crying slightly. The act of using the back seal had hurt far more than she had expected but she knew that it only would have caused more problems if the Hyuuga had known.

"Momma..."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hinata sprinted quickly back to the training field, and the unconscious Naruto. _I hope he hasn't gotten too hurt._ Seeing his orange clothing not too far ahead she doubled her pace and was at his side in mere moments. Surveying his body she noticed that many of the wounds the attackers had inflicted were already healed. There were still a few scuffs and dings in his flesh, but nothing bled steadily and sealed quickly before her eyes.

She fought to keep in her tears of happiness as he stirred slightly and groggily opened his eyes. Focusing on her he blinked a bit, "Hinata-chan?" Unable to keep in her happiness of his well being anymore she leaned down and hugged him tightly; her tears spilling out steadily. Naruto blinked a bit more and wondered just why Hinata was crying and hugging him. He thought back to what had happened before and saw images of the sword cutting across Hinata's neck. "Hinata..." She held him tighter and he thought of the fight. "I'm sorry." It came muffled against his jacket.

"What?" He sat up forcing her to rock back into her kneeled position. "I-I'm sorry... I-I should have s-said it long ago b-but... I-I can't s-stand the thought o-of you d-dying..." Her voice cut out as she turned red and Naruto was left in a state of confusion. He didn't really know what she was trying to say but he raised his hands in assurance anyways. "No Hinata it's-" "I love you!"

It rang throughout the tranning area.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tsunade relaxed back into her chair and shut the large book before her; her crash coarse finished. Surveying the sake before her she pursed her brow. Shizune had brought it sometime ago with a smile and skip to her step. Yet looking at it now she just couldn't bring herself to drink it. She sighed loudly and rubbed her temples. Whether or not she could drink it made no difference as the withdrawal from the drink started to make an appearance as a headache.

Sakura walked in pushing a cart full of other books and surveyed her teacher. "I brought the books you asked for. Plus a few other things from Shizune and the finances branch." Tsunade rubbed her temples faster, loosing her rhythm. Sakura sighed at her teachers non response and pushed the creaky cart over to the desk.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The silence in the training area was so think you could cut it with a knife. "W-what?" His question was shaky as he tried to determine if he had heard her correctly. "I-I ... watching y-you fight..." She looked at him before averting her eyes; the blush burned its way to her ears. "I-I didn't want t-to l-lose my chance t-to tell you..." He stared at her blankly as he tried to process the information she was giving him. Vaguely his mind went over all the times she had ever acted 'weird' before him. His mind finally drew a correlation as he saw the way she was acting now. "So before, all the times..." His voice was the one to die out this time. "And in the hospital, when you hit me?" His question forced the blush to take her neck as well.

He mulled in his thoughts in the grass beside her. Not even a week ago he had been introduced to another member of his family; his own sister no less. Adding to the fact the Kurenai was also his aunt; he was having trouble processing Hinata's love as well. It's not that he didn't want to return it; he had always wanted someone to do this to him. But some part of him felt overtaken, and this last little bit was too much.

He shook his head a bit and watched her survey the blades of grass beneath her. "C-can I have some time?" His voice had lost its calm normal tone. Hinata's face shot up quickly thinking the worst of the situation. "I-I'm not saying no. It's that... Well... A lot has happened and I don't know..." He scratched the back of his head slightly. "I want to like you back. Honest. Just lemmie think okay?" He flashed her a smile and she responded with a weak one of her own. "Un."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tamago slowly pushed herself up off the grass in stood shakily. _I need to get back to them. I hope Naruto is alright..._ She thought worriedly as she walked back to the training area. Silently she replayed the fight over in her head. The last bit with the man sword was unexpected. She hadn't thought her seal would allow her one more change. Though she was happy for it, she wondered if the little Hyuuga was somehow special. With a chuckle she thought of someone telling Hinata that she was some great woman that had incredible power. She began to laugh slightly as her mental Hinata practically died at the weight thrust upon her. "Naw I'm sure she'd take it better."

Replaying the last part she thanked the Hyuuga god once more. She had only seen her parents us the back seal once and wasn't sure of how it was done. She told Hinata precisely what she had been told that time. She winced a bit as her chakra surged briefly; an aftershock of using so much in such a small time. "Everything has a consequence I guess..." She smiled a bit and rubbed her stomach.

Seeing the training logs she realized she had been walking slightly in the wrong direction. Shaking her head she backtracked a bit to where the two younger kids were. Finally seeing them she waved a bit taking in their appearances. Naruto laid eyes on her and smiled, waving back excitedly.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tsunade had sifted through most of the Finances Branch's paperwork. Most of it was simply an update on how they were currently slowly running into the red on city-wide expenses. She cringed slightly when she saw the projected year end estimate. _Crap._ She flipped through it once more. _Wooooooooonderfuuuuuul._ She leaned back looking at the ceiling. _Cut money... Cut money... But where?_ Looking to her left she surveyed the large stack of books she had read; her mind randomly selected the diary of the Yondaime. With a smile she instantly had a plan to make money.

As if on cue Tamago, Naruto, and Hinata walked into her office led by a loud Naruto. "Ne Tsunade-baachan we were training-" He was cut off as hit in the face with one of the books she had on hand. "Hokage, or Tsunade-chan, get it right or die." Her voice dripped of venom. Tamago sighed as she heard Naruto crumpled to the floor; holding his face.

After a few minutes of yelling they got into explaining what had happened at the training field. Tsunade went through question after question asking for each detail of the situation. Once they had finished retelling Tsunade leaned forward onto her desk in contemplation. Her head throbbed steadily as she mulled over the new situation. Looking over them she came to the only solution she knew fit. "You guys will all be a new team. You are to train together as much as possible."

"B-but what about our other teams?" Hinata's voice was the first to question the Hokage's orders; she didn't want to leave Kiba and Shino. Tsunade sighed slightly as she was afraid that would happen. She new the Hyuuga heir was rather attached to her team. "Alright, you are to stay in your currently assigned teams. But training together is a must." Her voice came with a sense of domineering; there would be no objections. "Hinata, Naruto, you're excused. Tamago I need to talk with you." Her voice was a bit softer but still carried the manly no nonsense voice that Tsunade seemed to have been born with. After giving their bows, the two young genin left the office.

"You said you used the back seal..." She let the sentence die; silently stating that she wished to know more about it. Tamago stood trying to figure out just what she wanted to hear. Earlier she had asked for the specifics of the battle, and this question had come up then as well. "Yes, I had seen it done once, and, knew how to use it a little bit." Tamago's sentence was paused occasionally as she tried to see if that was the answer the Hokage was looking for. Tsunade watched her, "I see..." She leaned back in her chair a bit; pushing it away from the desk. Standing, she reached out and grabbed one of the books out of the stack. She walked calmly across the floor; her shoes clacking slightly as she did so. "You should read this. It'll help to understand it a bit. Read it, learn it, and then teach some of it to Hinata." She handed the book to Tamago. Looking down she surveyed what she had been handed.

_The diary of the __Great,__ Almighty Yondaime_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Alright alright, I know. this was a short chapter. But I couldn't help it. I loved that as the ending to the chapter. It fit soooo good. Well in my opinion at least.

Chapter 14 Review Responses:

Aracade:

1. Thank you very much. I try hard at it.

2. XD I'm glad you liked it!

3. Noooooooo not that jutsu!!! Anything but that!!!! Arrrrrrggggggg ::succumbs to writing more::

Dragon Man 180:

I hope you wouldn't be offended if I took your input to heart. I liked the idea of calling Kisame a mermaid. I laughed so hard when you said that. Sorry I didn't have everyone going crazy at Akatsuki finding out the Akatasuki had made a move. Don't worry though the news should spread soon. May even come complete with a Sakura going all mother hen on Naruto. lol.

Zacharooshuriken:

Well thank you. I think it's cool too! XD

So everyone as you can see reviewers not only get responded to, but occasionally I find your reviews inspiring and steal ::cough:: borrow ideas from you. XD So review! It's good for you!.

LilHaruko


	16. Chapter 16: Entries

Welcome to another chapter!

Discaimer: I don't own Naruto!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Leaving the office she was surprised to see that Naruto and Hinata were not there. She smiled softly realizing that the two of them were probably at the ramen bar; per Naruto's request. Turning the journal over in her hand she rubbed the cover softly. "Papa..." She turned and began walking toward Kurenai's house. As much as she wanted ramen, she just couldn't hold off reading it. Kurenai probably wasn't there anyways. Whoever that guy was, he seemed to hold her utmost attention. She doubted she would even seen Kurenai for a couple days.

Her steps quickened as she wanted to get home as soon as possible.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto and Hinata entered the ramen stall with blushed faces as they both realized they would now be sharing a meal that constituted as a 'date'. Even more so, as Hinata had left her wallet at home, on accident, and Naruto was paying. The old man behind the bar picked up on their faces and the flurried energy they put off and smiled warmly at them; welcoming them loudly. Sitting quietly Hinata's blush deepened as Naruto sat beside her. The old man had their bowls ready before they could officially order; having known Naruto's order by heart.

From across the street Neji watched the events unfold within the stall. He had watched them walk to the stall and found it odd the Hinata was not alone in her blushing. Realizing that she must have somehow conveyed her feelings to Naruto, he smirked. _Improving yourself already Hinata-sama? I'll have to watch myself..._ He went back to buying the last few goods that Hiashi had requested. He had been asking for quite a few goods lately and he worried offhandedly just what the elder Hyuuga needed all these items for. Reminding himself of his branch status he put the questions of authority out of his mind and left the specialty ink shop.

Naruto picked his chopstick up quickly and dug into the offered bowl; Hinata followed suit soon after.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sliding the door shut calmly she locked it and walked to her room. Absentmindedly she sifted through the pages; turning them at random intervals. Walking into her room she shut the door and slid over to her bed. She sat and took a deep breath as she processed mentally exactly what she was about to read. Flipping the book flat, she began to read.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Third Hokage year 42, April 21st, Friday._

_I'm got back today from one of the longest missions ever. Kushina was happy to see me though, so that made things better. I've been summoned by the Hokage to a meting tomorrow. The summon seems formal so I wonder what he wants. I spent most of the day talking it over with Kushina and she seems to think it had something to do with his retirement; because she was summoned as well. I knew that he liked her cooking but he better not be thinking she's going to cook for all his banquet guests. Thats just plain crazy! Though, knowing him, he'd get her to do it. Sly old bastard._

_Talks with the Yuuhi clan are almost finished and Kushina and I hope to finalize the marriage proposal soon. I can't help but wonder what it will be like to wake up every morning and know she's not there escaping from her parents house, but because she's my wife. I can't wait. Kurenai seems to be all for it. I'll ask her tomorrow what happened while I was gone. Maybe she'll have some inside info I can use so I can plan it all better. _

_Well I'm tired. The trip took forever and I smell something awful. Stupid rogue-nins..._

\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Third Hokage year 42, April 22nd, Sunday._

_I missed out writing yesterday. So much has happened I never got the chance to write. The marriage talks finally got through but I never imagined that Kushina held such a secret. The Third has also asked that I be his replacement. When he told me I was so surprised, excited, and honored. Though, when he explained my new duties with relation to Kushina I couldn't help but feel betrayed. Not by her, but by all the Hokage's of the past. Did they really need to continue such a system? I wonder if they ever actually sat down and asked the women if they truly wanted the seal. Though, at the same time, I understood the fear they had and the necessity of the seal. I accepted his request, and all it entailed. I silently swore that I would find a way to free Kushina and our daughter, and any daughters she has, from the hell of that seal._

_After talking to the Third, Kushina was called for and the ownership of the seal was passed to me. I worry that on some level Kushina may hate me for 'owning' her. I never thought I would end up practically having a leash around her neck. At the time of passing she seemed okay with it, reassuring me often that she had nothing against it. Though I still fear that she may be lying, even if she doesn't know it yet. _

_Mrs. Yuuhi arrived not long after the seal had been passed. She informed me that she had accepted the marriage proposal and that we should finalize it today along with the other. I was surprised to hear this because it had taken months, years in fact, to even get this woman to acknowledge that I indeed loved her daughter, yet her she was accepting it in mere seconds. Making the very idea of marriage seem so small and insignificant as to lumped together with any other bonding in society or status. I wanted to counter so bad but Kushina stopped me. _

_The 'marriage' of the two of us was bay far the most interesting, painful, and yet oddly wonderful thing I've ever had to endure. It was like being shocked and burned but then receiving a piece of Kushina that I know no one else will ever have. It was incredible. Plus I also got to see her without the seal for a moment and she was beautiful. Absolutely amazing. Nothing could have prepared me for that. If our ancestors had only stayed the corse and kept their wonders, we would all look like her. But they didn't and now only she remains. _

_Kushina, my wife, I swear to free you._

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tamago closed the journal softly while rubbing her stomach absentmindedly. With a sigh she laid back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. _Does the Hokage own me?_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto slurped down the last of his bowl of ramen loudly. Placing it back down on the counter he sighed in contentment. "Old man! Your ramen is always the best!" Hinata continued to work on her beside him. She was silently amazed that the young teen had gotten through his second bowl while she was still on her first. At the same time she kept a count to see if he could break his record of the amount of bowls of ramen eaten in one sitting. A third bowl was placed before him and he began working on devouring it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Pulling the book before her eyes once more she continued to read on; skipping a few pages. She couldn't bring herself to read the more intimate times her parents had; it felt too weird.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Fourth Hokage year 1, January 5th, Tuesday._

_Kushina's pregnancy pains have increased recently. The baby isn't due for at least a month so she swears it's nothing. Mrs. Yuuhi said she would stop by in a few days to check in on her. I hope it's nothing. Though whenever that woman is involved it always causes problems with Kushina. _

\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Fourth Hokage year 1, January 6th, Wednesday. _

_Mrs. Yuuhi came today and fixed it. Stupid woman should have warned us about this in the first place. It's one thing to keep things from me because I'm male, it's another to keep it from your own daughter. Honestly that woman..._

_Apparently the pains had been from her chakra. The seal was receiving chakra information from the baby and was trying to get her to make something. She swore she didn't know what the child was trying to make, but she said it was normal. According to her the cursed daughters all go through this; even with children who wont bear the seal. Well that would have been nice to know a few days ago. Or better yet, how about at the start of it. Maybe a little, "jee by the way you may start feeling some pain..." But no nothing. _

_The day went nicely enough after that though. After pulling and listening to the chakra a bit Kushina felt well enough to move about and cook. She demanded to cook. Which I was happy to let her; her ramen is always the best. Though I heard about a new ramen bar opening up not too far away soon. I should treat her too it once she's feeling well enough to go out and about._

\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Fourth Hokage year 1, January 20th, Sunday._

_I'm almost a father. Today has been one thing after another. I don't even know where to start. I can't even write straight. I guess I should try to start at the beginning..._

_Kushina finished whatever the baby was trying to make. It was a fox. We still haven't figured out a name for him. I'll have to ask her that later. anyways, shortly after creating the lil thing she went into labor. Her mom showed up quickly when that happened. The third was gracious enough to make a house-call and they've been in there ever since. I've been so rattled sitting out here all alone. Even Kurenai was allowed to go in there. Damn this sucks. I wanna make sure she's alright. Damnit!_

_Kushina's father is supposed to come over soon though. I'm sure he'll make waiting worth while. Damn this is boring. I feel bad for all the other husbands that only get to sit around and listen to their wives screams and grunts of pain. Makes me feel so useless. I could be the king of the world and a midwife would still have more jurisdiction. _

_At least the fox has been trying to comfort me. Caring for him gives me something to do. I don't know where my daughter even was able to come up with the idea of a fox but i'm gonna commend her the first chance I get. Though I can't help but feel prideful. I mean come on, you know no other guy could make such a cool kid._

_I wonder_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The entry ended there. She stared up at the last sentence wondering just why he hadn't finished it. Had someone come in to tell him she was born? Had he decided simply to not finish the sentence? She had more questions than answers. But she knew that over the course of the next few days she would be able to comb her way through the journal and find whatever it was Tsunade and expected her to find.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

alright so this chapter took me a few days to actually finish. I realized that i seriously need to pace mysef if I'm going to be writting longer chapters. As much as I love belting out whole chapters in one day... That usually takes inspiration. I haven't been lacking it you see, just been tired. The cold did in fact end up going to my lungs but it's gotten much better. Also summer school has started. Woooonderful.

Also a recent trend that has been appearing, People favoriting my story. Lord knows why... ::sighs:: oh well. Keep doing it anyways. Makes me feel good. lol.

Review Responses from CHapter 15:

Dragon Man 180: I plan on it! Just not in this chapter. lol. I got your message too btw. I was going to respond to it here but i deleted it on accident. TT. my .mac account was telling me I was nearing my limit on email space. TT I'm sorry.

Avatarofrage: Thanks. I imagined that he named it himself. In only a way an Uzumaki would lol.

vnienhuis: I do have a pair thought up. Though I ain't gonna disclose anything as to who it's gonna be till we start to getting to where they've all grown up a bit more.

slytherinXprincessX16: I plan to and thank you. :)

Also I finally figured out how to find the list of all the people who have favorited my story. Therefore, a special thanks goes out to:

01. Alumias

02. Aracade

03. Datchapin

04. Kyubbi-Sama

05. MouthFullofCity

06. PinoyJas

07. Pyros Aves

08. RangerH

09. RichiGon

10. The Black Goblin

11. Zacharooshuriken

12. eternalsc3

13. prince2025

14. redwagon

15. roynaruto

16. thonot

LilHaruko


	17. Chapter 17: Entries Part 2

Alright so someone recently favorited this story so I'm here hoping to keep them happy. I'm amazed that someone is even still reading my stuff but oh well. Perhaps there will be a few people that are actually looking forward to reading this chapter. Though I suppose I'll never know lol. Seeing as how it has been probably years since my last update. XDD

Disclaimer: Naruto(the series); not mine. Tamago(the character); all mine.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Halfway through his third bowl of ramen Naruto's rate of eating came to a griding halt as his stomach finally communicated that it was full. He let out a happy sigh at the feeling and smiled at Hinata. She had finished her first bowl but had made no attempt to ask for a second. He smiled at her blushing lightly as the ramen went to his head, "You don't want a second?" She blushed lightly at the direct attention he was giving her and shook her head slightly. "I-I'm full. Besides I don't want to be a burden..." He laughed loudly, "You're not a burden! This is just ramen. Good ramen. You should eat as much of it as possible." It came out with a grin. She smiled back at him and still shook her head, "I'm full..."

The old man from behind the counter began to chide Naruto telling him various things on how he should treat women and that he shouldn't push them into doing things they didn't want to do. Hinata of course sat through the entire thing blushing lightly and trying to figure out the best place to cut in and explain that she was fine and that Naruto was already very respectful. Of course her chance never appeared due to the ramen man's daughter cutting in and telling the aged cook that he was talking too much. Sparing them any further rants, the daughter smiled at them, told them their bill, and promptly took the money that Naruto produced.

Standing, Naruto began leading Hinata back to Kurenai's place.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Fourth Hokage year 1, February 20, Wednesday.

She's growing so fast that I'm not sure I can fully keep up with her. Today she smiled at me. Kushina tells me it's too early for her to know how to smile but I enjoyed it all the same. She's more active now that it's been a few weeks and she seems eager to roll over. I've seen her stretching out a few time on the bed trying to get over. I'd like to think that I'll be able to witness her rollover myself soon but I know that my own slice of maternity leave is almost over. It cuts deep to know that there will be so many things I will miss of my daughters growth due to work.

Kushina is a constant reassurance though; telling me not to worry about such things. I don't know how to tell her that I've wanted to be a father for so long and that she helped me to get my wish. Though I imagine if I did tell her that she'd just smile and call me stupid like she always does. We've talked occasionally about having another but she says she wants to wait a little while until Tama is a little older. I agreed because I don't know how either of us would deal with two small children running about.

Having two children would be beyond what I would have ever expected having though. Most ninjas only seem to manage to have one child. I'm not exactly sure why they do this but I know that having two would be amazing. I can say with utter confidence that if I had a second child I would be the happiest and proudest man in all of Konoha.

This entry will have to end here as Tama has woken up from her nightly nap.

\\\\\\\\\\\\

She flipped through a few entries deciding she could read more about her babyhood later.

\\\\\\\\\\\\

Fourth Hokage year 1, March 27, Thursday.

A horrible storm rolled through today. Thunder and lightning started early in the morning and got worse as the day went on. I felt bad but I told Kushina I may need her help if the storm got too out of hand. She agreed and brought Tama with her to my office. Luckily Jiraiya-Sensei had stopped by and was willing to watch over her while we made our way to the Hokage Monument.

The rain and wind was beyond anything I had ever experienced and Kushina and I both had our foot gripping techniques tested to the limit. Once at the top we could over see all of Konoha as well as the forest it resided in. The low clouds made it hard to see too far into the distance though. It wasn't long after we got there that there was this rumbling in the distance. A few lightning flashes helped to determine just what it was. The river that cut through the forest had swollen and was eating away at the forest as it grew. At the edge of our sight we watched a few trees fall and succumb to the torrent.

Fearing a loss of Konoha I asked for Kushina's help in producing a wall. Luckily she agreed and displayed the seal on her back to me. I have never used that seal until today. I knew what to expect but even so the whole process amazed me. I placed my hand on the seal and was instantly amazed. I don't know if what I experienced was normal, or was only a result of Kushina being my wife, but I was instantly aware of everything around us. The whole world glowed and felt like it had a pulse that was centered on Kushina and myself.

The whole world seemed to shift a bit as I turned our joint attentions to the advancing water. I could see with great clarity that the water was not only approaching but was moving faster than we had anticipated. i could feel Kushina's dismay but reassured her that together we would make a proper wall. Once she was calmer I pulled us back over Konoha to view everything and check on the town's residents. Lucky for us I could see that everyone was within the city limits of Konoha.

That done, I went to work plotting and planning the wall. I knew I wanted it to be wide enough to be able to support itself, but also tall enough that it could be used later on as a wall to keep out rogue ninjas. Kushina helped me with some of the decisions. The seal had melded us together in such a way that our minds and chakras had become almost one. She watched my actions and helped to instruct me on what could be done with the amount of chakra we had.

Luckily the design we had decided on was erected quickly. A massive wall of dirt just pushed out of the ground and stood there like it had always been there. I watched the water crash against it and divert. It was both amazing and scary.

\\\\\\\\\\\\

The entry ended there and Tamago was left unsure why it ended in such an odd fashion. She wondered more so why it ended in such a way. Turning the page she inspected the next page and saw that it was the start of a new entry. "Odd..." She looked closer and realized that a page had been torn out. "What the... Who would..." She couldn't help but suddenly be filled with anger at the defacing of her father's journal.

The ring of the doorbell caused her to close the journal and slid off the bed with a sigh. "I guess they're back then." She scratched her head a bit as she wandered down the stairs to the front door. Opening it she was met by her brother's wide smile and Hinata's light blush. She couldn't help but smile at them, "Did you have fun?" He nodded quickly, "Yup. Nothing beats the old mans ramen. I could eat that all day every day." Smiling, she moved aside to let them in. "I imagine you could and would." She laughed.

The young couple wandered in and she shut the door. No sooner did she shut the door did the doorbell ring once more. They all enjoyed a moment of blinking a bit before Tamago opened the door, "Oh... Hi..." Before her stood Neji and he eyed her a bit with his pale calculating eyes. "I'm here for Hinata-sama. Her father has summoned her home and asked for me to extend an invitation to the Uzumakis of the household." Tamago couldn't help but snort a bit at the way he had "extended their invitation."

She turned around and faced the two young teens. "Well? what do you say Naruto? Want to see the inside of Hinata's house?" The younger girl was instantly ablush from the mention of Naruto seeing something as personal as the inside of her house. He flashed Tamago another wide grin. "Sounds like fun. I don't know anyone else whos gotten to go before." She nodded in agreement before looking at Neji. "Alright we'll come."

Everyone inside the house piled out and began their trek to the Hyuuga complex alongside Neji.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sorry this took so long to get written up. i didn't know if anyone was actually still reading this. lol. Then I suddenly got a message that someone had favorited it. So, I figured I might as well thank them with a new chapter.


	18. Chapter 18: Hyuuga

Yay another chapter! :3

Disclaimer: Naruto (series) is in no way mine. :3

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They came upon the complex and waited a moment for Neji to open the door. Once inside they were led to a large meeting room with rich purple seating pillows atop darkly stained wooden floors. Hiashi sat at the end of the room on a pillow of his own. The place where he sat was a step up from the wide room. He was wearing his usual semi casual attire of a white kimono with a black overcoat and sash. Entering slowly, Neji fell into a kneeling bow, "I have brought them as you asked sir." Hiashi nodded from his seat. "Hinata, you and your guest may tour the grounds. Neji will accompany you." He looked at Tamago. "You will remain. I have business to discuss with you."

Neji nodded and stood before leading the off. Naruto eyed the elder Hyuuga a moment before giving in to Hinata's subtle pulling on him. He wasn't a complete idiot that would insult a man in his own home. But that didn't mean he didn't know something was up. Naruto sighed and resigned himself to talking with Hinata about it. He only hoped she knew why her father was so creepy.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Naruto walked alongside Hinata holding her hand lightly. "Is your father always like that?" There was a chuckle in his voice as they walked. Neji walked silently behind them. She couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. "Yes... Most of the time he is like that... He... He just wants the best from everyone though..." She led him out towards the gardens since she didn't have the confidence to take him anywhere else.

"We... We have a South garden and an East garden." She looked at him. "P-Personally, I like the South garden." He looked around a bit. "What about the West? Is there a garden for the West too?" Naruto asked looking to the west and seeing a large wall. Neji went stiff behind them as Hinata responded to him. "Th-There is... But we're not allowed to go there. No one is allowed to go there." She sighed sadly.

"Oh..." Naruto said as he stared at the western garden wall.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tamago walked into the room and watched the man. "Shut the door." Sighing lightly, she complied with his order. A slight clack of the wooden door meeting it's frame resounded through the room a moment later. "Walk to the center and sit." She sighed again and complied. "Do you always bark orders at everyone. Honestly." She sat slowly with a chuckle; sitting cross legged in a manly stance. "I mean you invited me here. Shouldn't there be snacks or something?"

A door to an adjoining room slid open and elderly men began to pour in. Each man shuffled in silently and sat on each of the pillows. She noticed now that the pillows formed a circle around her. Another chuckle left though this one came out laced with nervousness, "Group therapy session? Perhaps we should call my brother back after all." All eyes just stared at her as a deafening silence took hold of the room. She swallowed realizing that this was all probably a bad thing. "You said you wanted to talk?" She looked at Hiashi hoping for a response from him at least.

When her eyes fell on him she immediately noticed the veins around his eyes were strained and in plain sight. Her jaw tensed as she realized that he had activated that same thing that Hinata had during training. He sucked in a slow breath before his voice echoed through the hall of a room. "Begin." All of the men around her instantly brought up their hands and produced a flurry of seals; despite their age. Realizing her fears were justified, she tried to stand and flee but found herself firmly immobilized; rooted to the floor.

The clear ink on the floor began to glow as the seal she was sitting in took full effect. The glowing ink inched it's way up off the floor and wrapped around her legs. She let out a yelp as the seal bit into her legs in an effort to keep her contained. Anger towards the situation began to rise in her and her chakra respond with like feelings. The glowing text crawled up her back under her clothes before it found her back seal and immediately dug into her.

Crying out she tugged against her bonds violently. The monotonous tones of the elderly men around her mixed with the new pain and fueled her chakra output. She began to pant as the physical changes slowly started to manifest. "You should relax child." Hiashi's voice cut through the haze of her anger. Her eyes focused and found him standing right in front of her. "This seal won't release you until we say so." She could hear the fibers of his cotton kimono stretch as he kneeled in front of her. He bunched up her shirt and exposed her stomach.

The restrainment seal caused her own seal to glow lightly. Hiashi pulled out a bottle of ink from his kimono sleeve as well as a brush. She growled at him through clenched teeth. "I must say I had expected you to pass out by now." He opened the bottle and dipped the brush lightly. "Your a testament, I suppose, to your father's strength." He held her shirt up as he applied the ink to her glowing seal. She sucked in a breath as the ink felt cold as ice before burning and adhering itself permanently to her.

He continued adding ink to her stomach until he felt h had finished with it. Once he was finished he leaned back a bit and looked at his handiwork. After a scrutinizing glance he nodded. "Release her slowly." The seal started to recede as the elderly men started to release her. She felt an rippling pop echo through her chakra as the seal pulled out of her back seal. The release caused a sudden surge through her as both seals began trying to work together. The sudden surge sent out so much chakra that not only was it visible but it also knocked all the men against the walls.

With the holding seal broken she dashed to her feet and ran out of the room as fast as possible. Once outside she bolted towards the gardens hoping that Naruto and Hinata were there. As she came to the gate she could hear Hiashi yelling out orders. Gritting her teeth she bolted to the western garden wall and leaped over it.

She landed waist deep in sunflowers.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ Flashback - Tamago 3ish

She giggled as the other children ran alongside her to hide. Her parents had brought her with them to talk to the Hyuuga leader. Of course when they got there all she cared about was if there were children to play with. Once she was introduced, a game of hide-and-seek erupted into existence. The kids near her all peeled off and went their separate ways. Eventually she came face to face with a huge wall. She could hear the boy called Neji call out that he had finished counting. With a smirk she cheated and calmly walked through the wall to the other side.

She blinked a bit as she looked at the giant sunflowers around her. She giggled a bit at the flower forest as she walked through it. She pulled one down and looked at it with a beaming smile. "Himawari." A light voice called from in front of her, "Yes? Who is there?" Her grin took on a new innocent light. "Ooooo talking flowers." The voice giggled softly. "I am not a flower. I am over here." She looked at the flower a little disappointed before releasing it and looked around.

She could see a house beyond the flowers and pushed her way through. Before her sat her most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. Instead of sun tanned skin like she had, the girl before her looked like some sort of porcelien doll. Her pale Hyuuga eyes looked straight ahead of her though they didn't seem to focus on any one particular point. Her kimonos splayed out around her as though she was some sort of princess. Her childish mind was at a loss for explaining just what her eyes were taking. All that managed to come out was, "Pretty....."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Alright. I am sitting here dogsitting and I decided that I would just go on ahead and type this chapter out. I had been meaning to do it anyways, just never got around to it lol. :3

By the way, Himawari is not my character. Originally a friend and I had started writing fanfictions around the same time. Her name is ayanami116. By all means, please read her fiction if you would like to know some of the internal thoughts of Himawari.

Also, for those who are not into the understanding of Japanese, 'Himawari' is Japanese for 'sunflower'.


End file.
